The Good Life
by Candy-Gal75
Summary: Boomer finds it a bit hard living with brothers who are obsessed with money. He wants a more in life than just lots of cash. Just cause they live in a life of luxury...dosen't mean its a good life, not unless you have someone special to share it with.R&R.
1. Crazy Dream

**Hey everybody! I've thought of a new story and just HAD to post the first chapter! Although I still have 3 incomplete stories (which I am workin on!) I'll make some time to work on this one aswell:) So here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Crazy Dream

_It's raining heavily and the air is cold and damp. You can hear a__ sm__all girl__ crying. A group of boys are surrounding her__ behind a __school;__ there __were__ at least 4 of them.__ They laugh and sneer and mak__e fun of her. She has done nothing wrong, she did no crime, yet she's being tortured for pure innocence._

_"Ha ha! You fell down!" A boy laughed "Boy is she ever weak!"_

_"__Not to mention a complete k__lutz!" Another boy agreed._

_"Hey let's poke her with a stick!" said another boy grabbing a stick __nearby__ on the ground._

_He began to poke her with it and all the boys pointed and laughed.__ Soon they all grabbed sticks and continuously poked her._

_"P...please...l-leave me alone! Go away! Stop poking me!" The young blonde cried._

_But they continued to poke her anyway and she continued to cry._

_"What a baby!" A boy laughed._

_"Aww is the widdle baby gonna cry for her mommy?"__ the leader of the boys sneered. "C'mon...let's hear you scream for mommy!"_

_The leader then wacked the girl on the head and she screamed for help. __The boys laughed at her scream. __She was always picked on and always defenceless. School was over and everybody is gone...nobody's there to help her. The girl cried even louder feeling worse of herself._

_'Why me?' She thought 'Why always me? God, what did I do wrong? Please...please somebody help me...'_

_The boys continued to laugh at the girl when suddenly..._

_"Hey!" A young boy called__ nearby__. "What are you jerks doing? Back off her!"_

_The little girl slowly opened her eyes to see a boy had grabbed the rest of the bullies' attention. He had blond short hair __like her __and midnight blue eyes.__ She had never seen him before.__ He was glaring at them._

_"And what are you gonna do if we don't?" The leader said._

_The boy rushed up and pushed the leader down to the ground. He hit the pavement__ pretty__ hard and got a scratch on his hand. He clutched his hand so the blood wouldn't seep out before staring back up at the blond boy._

_"And there's plenty more where that came from!" He said holding up his fists.__ He looked at the rest of the boys__ "So who's next?"_

_The__ boys exchanged each other glances before running away screaming. The leader scrambled to__ his feet and ran with them, none of them__ daring to look back._

_The boy lowered his fist knowing__ they won't__ be coming back. He looked over at the g__irl who was sitting down crying._

_"Hey are you alright little girl?" The boy asked her._

_The girl shook a 'no' while in her sobs._

_"So what's wrong" The boy asked her._

_"Th-those boys...they h-hit me with sticks and gave me a cut on my finger w-when they pushed me down!" The girl began her sobs again and buried her head in her knees._

_"Where's the cut?"_

_The girl showed him her index finger without looking at him. It was a small cut, not much to cry about...but after the bullying those boys gave her you would feel like crying._

_"Hey calm down, no need to cry" The boy took her finger and gave it a kiss._

_The girl looked back up at him surprised, her face flushed a bit. Her finger did __start__ to feel a bit better. The boy took a __loose __napkin from him pocket and started to wrap it around her finger. The girl__'__s sobs started to turn into sniffles._

_"There ya go." He said tying the bow on it. "Good as new!"_

_"Th-thank you..." _

_"You got a name?" The boy asked her._

_"My name is Bubbles." She answered. "What's yours?"_

_"Mine's Boomer__" He responded. "Nice to meet you Bubbles."_

_"It's nice to meet you too!" Bubbles smiled._

_"So...are you here all alone? Isn't there anybody to pick you up?" Boomer asked her._

_"No...not now...my daddy has to pick up my older sisters from soccer practice and art class...they go to a better school that I do." The girl's frown reappeared. "He told me he'd pick me up at 3:30...but its 4:00 right now...he forgot me, and he said if he did that I should walk home."_

_A fro__wn__ came on Boomer's face too._

_'H__ow horrible, this poor girl was forgotten...and she's expected to walk the rest of the way home? She's only about 5 years old! She can't go all alone by herself...' The boy thought._

_"I'll walk you home." The boy said._

_"R-really__" Bubbles said surprised by the offer. Nobody has ever offered to walk home with her. "Y...you'd do that...for me?"_

_"Of course, why would I leave a pretty little girl like you out in the rain to drown?" Boomer joked. "C'mon, __let's__ go."_

_He took her hand and lifted her up from the wet pavement.__ They started to walk away from the school._

_"Umm...you do know how to get home from here don't you?" Boomer asked._

_"Ya"_

_"Ok good." Boomer smiled._

_Together they walked to her home, holding hands...and Bubbles had never felt happier._

_"Boomer..." Bubbles looked up at him. "Thank you..."_

_"...Thank you for everything..."_

* * *

"Boomer...Boomer...goddamn it...BOOMER!!!" I felt rough hands shake me really hard.

"Huh? What?" I said groggily. It was Butch. "Whada'ya want?"

"GET UP! We have the meeting to go to! Remember? With Mr. Crostler? About his inheriting his estate? Ring any bells?" Butch said ripping my warm covers off my bed.

I shivered because I was so warm and comfy with them on. "Uhh...nope...no bells ringing" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" Butch retorted. "Look you better get dressed and look sharp before Brick finds out you are-"

"Boomer! Are you still sleeping?" Brick burst into my room. Butch crossed his arms and gave me an 'I told ya so' look. "Get up and get ready! He said we have to be on Mr. Crostler's yacht by 10am! And its 9:40! How could you forget?"

"Ya Boomer, we're about to make a lot of _m__oolah_ outta this guy if he gives us his estate!" Butch commented.

Of course..._how_ could _I _forget about the deal we were gonna make with Mr. Crostler. He is an old man who wants to retire but does not what his financial business to fade. He doesn't have any children since he's lived his life alone (he used to be in a war back then) and he doesn't trust any of his employees because they've been sucking up to him, trying to look like the best so he would give them his estate.

He likes me and my brothers and think we have what it takes to run his business and take over. His business is computer technology. It is the top notch and most popular use in computers, phones, and secrete military devices. It gets sold all over the world and the profits are HIGH. My brothers are real excited to be doing this...although I ain't all that much. I mean it's great that we're gonna be (more) rich, but I don't find getting a tone of money and great deal to be so worked up about.

If I ever said that to my brothers they'd give me some rope, a chair and tell me to do suicide. So I always keep quiet about that. I actually want something more...something more important or more worth to care about than some flimsy pieces of green paper. Something like...I dunno...a girl? My brother's aren't really interested in women unless they come from a high living family. "Commoner Girls" as they call it, are no exception: which means any girl who has an average normal working job they wouldn't go out with...they're not our type of 'class'

But so what if they're not wealthy like us? I look for more than high society people...I'd like someone with a good personality...fun, loving, sweet...I'd like a girl like that. Girls who are so obsessed with money wouldn't have such traits.

_I bet the little girl from my dream I had would have those traits..._ I thought _But I don't think I'll ever meet her...It's been 14 years since that day behind the school, when I walked her home...I never saw her again after that..._

"Quit daydreaming and get dressed already! Mr. Crostler sent us a cab to take us to his yacht by the harbour" Brick told me. (And when he say's "cab", he means a limousine) "So hurry up!"

Brick and Butch left my room. Just as they left two maids came in: Anna and Dana. Anna had my clothes for the meeting, and Dana had a tray containing my breakfast.

"Here is you're tuxedo sir," Anna told me and placed it on the side of my bed.

"And your breakfast too" Dana opened the silver cover to the tray which revealed jam on toast, omelette filled with spinach and dressed with a spicy cheese sauce, fruits on the side and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Dana, this looks delicious!" I said ready to dig in.

I was about to take a bite out of the omelette when I glanced at the time. It's 9:49. I wouldn't have enough time to eat all this and be ready for the meeting with Mr. Crostler.

"You know what...I'll have the toast and you eat the rest of the meal, I'm in a great rush so I can't eat all of this" I said jumping off the bed and running to my personal bathroom to take a shower.

"Oh...are you sure you don't want me to save it for later sir?" Dana asked when I closed the door.

"Nah it's alright. You have it" I reassured her. I turned on the water and threw my clothes off and jumped in.

I could heat Anna giggle behind the loud thundering of the shower. After I finished showering, I quickly put on the tux and tie...Anna helping me with the tie. I took a quick glance in the mirror to see if I looked sharp. I looked just fine. I heard a car honk outside. I looked out the window to see the limo had arrived. Brick and Butch were already down there waiting.

"C'mon Boomer let's go!" Butch yelled up to me.

I ran from the window and took a time check: 9:56. I gotta go. I grabbed the glass of orange juice and gulped it down. I put the toast in my mouth and dashed out the door.

"Thanks Anna, Dana! You're the best!" I called to them as I rushed out of the room.

They both giggled and told me to have a nice day. I dashed down the stairs practically tripping, the butler Lawrence asked if I was ok and tried to help me. I said I was fine and I continue to run towards the door, the toast still in my mouth.

"Ok ok! I'm ready! Let's go!" I called to them as I ran to the limousine.

We all jumped in and the limo speeded off on the road to the harbour.

"Boomer you could take a little more pride with your hair..." Butch commented on my hair. It wasn't that messy but not that neat either.

"Bugger off! I was rushing! You guys should know by now I can't wake up early on Saturdays!" I said back.

"Look, let's just hope Mr. Crostler doesn't judge us by tardiness" Brick said before Butch could say anything back.

I stared out the window. People walking by with either grocery bags or shopping bags. When the limo stopped some would stop and watch trying to see who was inside but the tinted windows prevented them from looking. They probably all thought important people were in here...I wouldn't say that we were that important...we just have higher salaries than every average worker.

I saw a group of girls who look the age of 18...2 years under mine. They were laughing and giggling and seem to be having a good time out on the streets.

_Having a girl like that would be nice_ I thought. _But what are the chances of me meeting a girl like that? None. I really wish I could though._

The limo slowed down to a stop. We were at the harbour and Mr. Crostler's yacht was in the water across from us. I could see Mr. Crostler at the top peering over on the streets. We walked out of the limo and Mr. Crostler waved to us. We waved back at him and headed to the stairs that lead onto the yacht. My brothers were real excited now...but my mind was on something else...the little blonde girl named Bubbles from my child hood. I'd like to meet her someday...

I shook my head at the thought. _Nah...I haven't seen her in 14 years...what would make me think I'd meet her today? Even if it would be nice...it's just a crazy dream...

* * *

_**Yup so that's the first chapter (not very long) So Boomer longs for something more than wealth and wishes to meet the girl from the past huh? Well he'll be suprised of who will show up on the yacht! Wait for the next chapter to find out! (and plz _review_:D)**


	2. Fired on the First Day

**Ok it's a quick update (cause it's March Break and I got lots of time) but when it's over I may have some problems making updates just as quick but i'll try my best. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Fired on the First day. 

When we were on the yacht there were already people on it sitting at tables. There was a restaurant and entertainment. I took a guess that the people were waiting for the waiters and waitresses to take their order or give them the bill. Me and my brothers past all the tables and went up the stairs that led to outside on the top.

It was a bright sunny day when we came on top. The yacht had started its engine and was moving out on the water. A nice ocean breeze was blowing. There were even more tables outside, and customers at every one. We saw Mr. Crostler was at the front of the boat gazing out at the sea. The captain of the yacht came up to him and told him we had arrived. Mr. Crostler turned around to see us and smiled.

"Boys! So glad you can make it!" The old man crackled.

"Mr. Crostler!" Brick greeted him and shook his hand. "It's so nice to see you again sir!"

"C'mon have a seat!" Mr. Crostler led us to a reserved table. "Order a drink, food anything you'd like!"

"Thank you for your generosity" I said.

"No problem boys, I swear you 3 are the best business men I have ever met to put a smile on me face!" Mr. Crostler chuckled.

When we first met Mr. Crostler we were able to put a grin on his face which he hadn't smiled in 60 years. That's a lot a frowning. People said Mr. Crostler was a grumpy old man but thanks to us he's never been or acted happier.

"Garcon!" the old man hacked. "Bring us some wine!"

"Yes sir, certainly sir" A man with a very smooth comb over and silky moustache said. He had a French accent. He bowed to us then walked over to a bar, but before that he started to talk to 3 waitresses and was pointing at us.

I couldn't see the waitresses clearly from where I was sitting. I could only make out their hair colour. There was a bright red head with a red bow, a black raven coloured one, and a blonde. My guess is that they will be our servers.

* * *

Bubbles POV

This is so great me and my sisters get to work as waitresses on an expensive yacht! Although it's our first day on the job and our boss Pier is giving us a special assignment.

"You see that old man over there?" He pointed to a table with and old man sitting and three boys sitting with him. "That's Mr. Crostler, he's the owner of this boat. Your assignment is to serve Mr. Crostler as if he were a king! He is one of the richest men in Townsville and is making business with those boys. They are also rich too."

Pier narrowed his eyes to us. "If any one of you messes up at that table, that person is _fired_! You understand me?_Fini_!"

We all nodded in understanding. Pier turned around, smoothed his comb over back and walked away like the stuck up manager he is. Before I could walk over to the table, Blossom and Buttercup stopped me from passing.

"Ok, Bubbles...we need to go over a few things" Blossom started like she always does before we do work on the first day. "#1: Try to watch where you walk so you don't knock or spill anything..."

"And don't screw up..." Buttercup added.

"#2: Try not to look out on the sea too much because we don't want you becoming sea sick..."

"Do NOT screw up..." Buttercup said again.

"And just try your best at being a waitress and make sure the customers are happy!" Blossom said finally.

"Bubbles...I swear to God if you screw up..."

"OK! Buttercup! I think she gets the message." Blossom said annoyed of her sister interfering with her speech.

Buttercup just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "But we both know Bubbles isn't the best at balancing things" Buttercup muttered.

I glared at her. Ok, so I've lost three waitressing jobs already because I always spill, mess, or drop something. I'll try not to do it this time!

"Ok, how bout I pour them the drinks, Buttercup you just ask them if they need or like anything else and Bubbles you give them refills. Fair enough?" Blossom suggested so me and Buttercup won't get into a fight.

"Ok." I chirped.

"I guess" Buttercup said.

"Alright, so let's get to work people!" Blossom said with a lot of spirit.

She poured the wine Mr. Crostler ordered into four glasses in a tray, she and Buttercup walked over to their table. I was observing from my spot.

They were delicately placing their glasses in front of them. Blossom was smiling when she gave the red head boy with the backwards baseball cap his drink. I think she likes him!

"Would you gentle men like anything else?" Buttercup asked politely.

"No, that'll do for now, thank you" Mr. Crostler handed them both $40 as a tip.

Buttercup and Blossom bowed before walking away. I could see a big grin run on Buttercup's face as she turned. She was admiring her $40.

"Now that's what ya call a 'tip'" Buttercup said slipping her $40 into her pocket. "I can get used to serving guys like them."

"Ok Bubbles, now all you have to do is wait till they finished their drinks and refill them." Blossom instructed "I'm sure you'll get just a big of a tip"

"Ok! I promise I won't mess up!" I said.

"Ya you better not...cause if you lose your job we all end up losing our jobs!" Buttercup warned. "That always happens"

"Oh yeah?" I said toughening up my voice "Well it ain't gonna happen today sweet heart! I am going to be a lovely, polite, graceful waitress when they ask for their REFILS!!"

"That's the spirit Bubbles" Blossom cheered me on. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Just don't mess up..." She said finally before walking towards another table.

* * *

Boomer's POV

Gosh this is soo...boring...Mr. Crostler is telling us his life story. Joy. A long speech about how he got into the navy, he had an arch rival for a girl, he killed the man, he fell in love with the girl, they won the war, the girl broke his heart, he killed the girl, vowed never to love women ever again, he starts a business... and I'm starting to fall asleep...

Butch is keeps sipping his wine so he doesn't fall asleep like I am about to. Brick just constantly nods his head like he understood everything Mr. Crostler said. Poor Mr. Crostler...he keeps going on and on...I think he's lost somewhere in his past and doesn't want to come back to the present.

"Yep, that's what happened when I was 32...now when I was 33..." He went on.

I couldn't take it anymore...this is worse than going to a museum...I was about to rest my head on the table and get some shut eye...that's when I saw a waitress come up to our table...

"Excuse me sir, would like me to fill up your glass?" She asked Mr. Crostler holding the bottle of wine.

I thought she was very beautiful; she was probably one of those three waitresses I glanced at just ten minutes ago. She was the blonde one; her hair was put up into two symmetrical pigtails. Her eyes were a bight sky blue...weird...I think I've seen those eyes somewhere before, but I can't recall.

Mr. Crostler looked up at her and gave her a glare...I think he's still lost in his past war life.

"Marie! How dare you come back to me! After all these years!" Mr. Crostler barked at her.

"Huh?" The girl said confused.

"Marie? Who's Marie?" Butch asked us.

"Uhh...I think it's the girl Mr. Crostler fell in love with 38 years ago, and then he killed her...or something like that" Brick explained.

"Wow...you were actually paying attention" I said sarcastically. Brick just smirked.

"Umm...sir...my name isn't Marie, my name is-" She

"Why if ya ever went back to that no good rival of me, I'd wouldn't regret shootin ya in da liver!"

The girl didn't say anything more. She just stood there staring at Mr. Crostler wide eyed. I bet the words "shootin" and "liver" are still replaying in her head.

"Uhh...Mr. Crostler!" I said before Mr. Crostler could say anything more to frighten the poor girl.

"Hrm?" Mr. Crostler turned to me.

"Uhh...that isn't Marie...this is a waitress..." I said slowly so it gets through to him "She's asking you if you'd like a refill"

I pointed to his empty glass.

"Hmm...refill..." Mr. Crostler snapped back to reality. "Oh a refill! Of sweet of ya darlin! Fill er' up till the sky itself is full!" Mr. Crostler chuckled.

But the girl still stood there, completely terrified.

"Eh? What's a matter? Why yer face like that? I ask for a refill!" Mr. Crostler was getting impatient.

The girl still stood there.

"Move ya damn girl! I'm askin' fer a refill!!" Mr. Crostler yelled.

I saw the red head and raven waitresses watching nearby. The red head was whispering something to herself. "Please...please...whatever you do...don't..."

The blonde girl fell down backwardsto the wooden floor, the wine bottle shattering. Everyone's attention came towards our table. The red head smacked her forehead.

I quickly got out of my seat and onto the floor to check if she was breathing. Yeah, she was breathing nice slow breaths so I know I don't have to perform CPR. The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw me leaning over her and I blushed.

"S-sorry..." I backed up a bit, but she still stared at me, like she recognized me but isn't sure.

"What is going on over here?" The Garcon had came back. He gasped when he saw the waitress on the floor. "YOU! How dare you sleep on this yacht! Especially on your shift!"

"Wha...b-but I wasn't sleeping!" The girl stuttered. "I-I just...I just kinda felt light headed...and then I-"

"Slept on the job?" He finished her sentence and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes...I mean NO! T-that's not what happened! It's not what you think! I wasn't-"

"Look what you are doing! You messed up, you didn't serve our host, and you're waste my precious time! You are FIRED!" He yelled.

The girl's jaw dropped. Before she could beg for a second chance the two other waitresses begged for her.

"C'mon Pier, be reasonable! She wasn't sleeping she just fainted that's all" The redhead pleaded.

"Ya, I mean c'mon everybody messes up on their first day right?" The raven coloured one said.

"...you know what...I will be reasonable." His voice was softening. "She shouldn't be fired...ALL THREE OF YOU SHOULD!"

"WHAT?" The all exclaimed.

"That's it! You girls are done working here! Now get out of my sight before I call for security!" Pier took out a walkie-talkie. "Security!"

I group of green looking guys in white tux came up top and towards the girls. One was as round as a beach ball and looked pretty dumb to be here. Another one was too ugly with his eyes sticking out and a hunched back. There was a tiny one that reminds me of a piranha and one that has a body in a shape of an "S". The last one was a guy with sleeked black hair, black sun shades and a lightly shaved mustache.

"Sorry tootsie pops but I'm afraid that you'll have to leave" One with black sleeked hair and black sun shades said to them.

"How are we supposed to leave? The boat is still moving out to sea!" The blonde whispered to the redhead.

"Why don't you try and make us!" The raven coloured balled up a fist.

"Why don't you try to _persuade_ us not to" The sun-shaded guy lifted his shades to reveal his eyes. He was smirking at her.

I could feel anger rising...I did not see it cause her back is towards me...but I could _feel_ it.

"Ohh...you sure you want me to persuade you?" The girl said playfully.

The sun-shaded man grinned and nodded.

"I think I can do that" She said playfully again.

She grabbed hold of his black tie and was pulling him along to the side of the boat. She faced him.

"Ready?" She closed her eyes and puckered out her lips.

"...Buttercup...what-are-you doing?!!" The blonde cried out to her.

The red head smirked "I know exactly what she's gonna do."

The sun-shaded closed his eyes and puckered out his lips too waiting for a kiss. That's when Buttercup snarled at him and pushed him real hard towards the edge.

"Whoa!" He cried before falling off the railing and into the water.

"You should have said 'no' when I asked you if you were sure! JERK!" Buttercup yelled down to him before turning around back to us.

I could hear Butch chuckling as he watched Buttercup walk back with the two other waitresses.

Pier was glaring at Buttercup.

"How dare you! You just sent one of my security guards overboard!" Pier shouted at her.

"Uhh...yeah...what else is new?" Buttercup said dully.

Pier growled in frustration.

"Ok, Pier, how bout' we get off the dumb boat, once it reaches the docks, kay?" The redhead said with sarcasm in her voice.

Pier growled once more, but agreed.

"Fine...but you are not allowed to order any food, or do ANYTHING on this yacht! You'll wait right in your spots until the yacht arrives back at the harbour." Pier told them.

"Ok" The blonde agreed and turned to the other two "Let's find some seats!"

But Pier blocked them from finding a seat. "I said you will wait _in your spots_ until we get back!"

"But that's unfair!" Buttercup complained.

"Life's like that, _mademoiselle_" Pier retorted.

And with that he went downstairs part of the boat. Now all eyes were on the girls and what they would do next. But they just made a little circle and sat on the ground where Pier told them to stay. That's when I felt somebody nudge me.

"Boomer...you know you can get up off the ground..." Brick said.

"Oh!" I completely forgot. "Right."

I headed back to my seat beside Butch...he was giving me a funny look.

"Why did you go to help that waitress? She could have gotten up herself." Butch asked.

"I...just wanted to make sure she was ok" I responded.

Butch rolled his eyes when I said that.

"Ok, I understand you have concern for the girl cause she fainted..." Brick's tone turned serious. "But don't get on your knees to help her, they got people on the yacht to do that kind of stuff, you don't have to, especially not to pitiful commoner girls."

"Amen to that." Butch joked.

Soon Brick, Butch and Mr. Crostler were laughing...but I wasn't. I couldn't help it if I wanted to help her...besides, I think she's pretty...but they wouldn't understand that. I was feeling embarrassed and had to leave.

I went into the men's bathroom and splashed water on my face to calm me down. I looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of myself. I sighed.

_I can't help it...I can't help but feel like everyone else is equal to us when they're not..._I thought _What's wrong with me? Why am I so different than my brothers?_

I looked back at the reflection.

_But...Isn't it supposed to be good when you're different?_ I pushed away that thought ..._Not for the wrong reasons._

I walked out of the men's bathroom, to see we had arrived back at the harbour. Brick and Butch were shaking hands with Mr. Crostler; I see they've made the deal with him. I run up just to shake his hand and say farewell.

"Hey, quit shovin'!" I heard Buttercup growled.

I looked in the direction her voice came from to see some of the security guards were 'escorting' those girls out. The blonde girl then looked over in my direction...she smiled and gave a small wave to me. I could feel my face light up like fireworks and I knew I was blushing like crazy. All I could do was avert my eyes from hers...I could see from the corner of my eye her smile faded and she continued to walk with the other two.

_Awesome thinking Boomer...didn't even give her a smile back...she'll probably think I'm not interested in her now..._ I thought miserably _Heck I don't even know her first name! I might as well forget about her._

When we walked off the boat I saw our own limo parked on the curb of the street waiting for us. Mr. Crostler's limo was in front of ours. The driver came out of the front and opened the back seat for him.

"How was the meeting?" He asked.

"It was alright...but I gotta tell ya...the younger generation these days...so wild and reckless..." I heard him say.

I couldn't help but smirk at the comment as we passed by him. He was probably referring to Buttercup pushing the security guard off the boat, who had to swim all the way back to the docks...poor fella.

My brothers and I got into our limo and we start to head back home. I peered out the tinted window to see those girls getting into a taxi car.

_I wonder where she lives-DAMNIT!_ I thought angrily to myself. I sighed. _It's gonna be a while before I get that girl out of my mind._

* * *

**Aww...if only Boomer knew her _name_ maybe he wouldn't be so shy to talk with her. :P But this won't be the last time he'll see her! So wait for the next chapter to find out! (Don't forget to review!!!) :D**


	3. Shit!

**Hey everyone I'm back! Here's the update that you've been waiting for! Sorry if the chapter is too long...it was supposed to be _longer_ than this but I decided to save the scene for the next chapter (making it more cliff-hangerish :) I hope you like and enjoy!**

**Note: There is a 50 percent chance the chapter will make you cry (depending on how tough u are)...or have an expression like this- :O cause its real sad.**

* * *

Chapter 3:Shit!

_**Taxi Ride Home**_

"I'm sorry..." Bubbles apologized to her sisters in a hushed tone.

"Damn straight you're sorry!" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded and glared at her. Buttercup turned her head away from her sisters not wanting to deal with what happened today. She really wanted and liked that job on the yacht.

Blossom turned back to Bubbles "Bubbles its ok, it's not your fault, we all get nervous on the first day at work"

"Tell that to the people who get fired that first day...oh wait...THATS ME!" Bubbles yelled at herself. "Me and only me! I'm always the one to screw up!"Bubbles buried her head into her arms.

You could hear the radio volume turning up cause the driver knows there may be some arguing in the back.

"Bubbles, don't think that you're the only one who screws up...everybody does. Nobody's perfect." Blossom said warmly as she stroke Bubbles hair back.

Blossom being the oldest, looked out for her sisters and was kinda like the mother of the family. She started acting like this ever since their real mother died. Olivia Utonium, was a sweet caring mother and lovely wife to John Utonium. She was always there for everyone and everyone loved her so much. But unfortunately as something so wonderful comes into the world, something else cannot stay. Olivia Utonium died after Bubbles was born.

"I wish mom was here..." Bubbles whimpered in her arms.

"But you've never met her..." Buttercup muttered in reply. Bubbles whimpered more.

Blossom wanted to smack her for being so cold and harsh to her little sister, but didn't want to endure to violence and wanted to do things logically and reasonably. Also she thinks that the taxi car driver will kick them out to the streets if they fight.

When Bubbles found out years after why they didn't have a mother and when, she always felt somewhat responsible for her death. As much as Blossom tries to convince her it's not, she has been sad and upset and continues to blame herself. Buttercup and John haven't been much help in boosting her esteem...Buttercup looks down on her sometimes and John is oblivious of her and her feelings. Blossom always felt that the way they treated her would drive Bubbles to committing suicide.

"_If I wasn't here mom would still be alive"_ She would say sometimes and that was one line that scares Blossom the most.

"Don't worry Bubbles...everything is gonna be fine by tomorrow, trust me" Blossom said and Buttercup rolled her eyes as she said that. "In the meantime, you should apply for another job, it wouldn't hurt to try"

"You should try applying for a job that you're _good_ at" Buttercup said to her and Bubbles averted her eyes to the window.

"But...I-I wanna be a...a waitress..." Bubbles muttered softly. "I doubt I'll find another waitressing job though"

"Hey! Bubbles, you will become a great waitress someday" Blossom encouraged. "_Someday_" Buttercup repeated as a mock.

"And ya know what they said when we were little:" Blossom said with a smile "If at first you don't succeed..."

"...try, try again" Bubbles finished with a smile.

"Yeah...when we were _little_" Buttercup said sarcastically. Blossom whirled around and glared at her.

"Ok, I am seconds away from shoving you out the car and into the street!" Blossom balled up a fist.

"Go ahead! What's stopping ya?! I'd like to see you try!" Buttercup glared and made a fist too. Blossom and Buttercup were raising their voices starting a verbal fight.

"...girls...GIRLS PLEASE!" Bubbles cried to get their attention. "...please...please don't fight...please..."

Blossom and Buttercup eased themselves down into their seats, crossed their arms and turned their heads away from each other. They never really get along half the time. Sometimes it was Bubbles who brings them back together.

The taxi car pulled to a stop in front of and old run-down apartment which surprisingly is still in business. Blossom and Buttercup peer outside Bubbles' window to look at it. Buttercup scrunched up her face while looking not liking the appearance of it and the strange hobos hangin around it. Bubbles opened the door to walk out.

"That'll be 3.50 please" The taxicab driver turned around to reminded her.

"Oh, right" Bubbles pulled out her wallet for the money. She opened the side pocket to see there was nothing in it.

_Of course...how stupid of me...take a cab and not have any cash on you...brilliant Bubbles._ She thought.

Blossom could see the empty side pocket of the wallet where she was sitting.

"Here, I'll pay for it" Blossom took out her own wallet and gave the driver the money.

"Thanks Blossom" Bubbles smiled in appreciation.

She turned to walk out of the car to her apartment, but Blossom grabbed her hand when she was halfway out. Bubbles looked back at her in confusion to why she was stopping her.

"Bubbles...you know you could always stay at my apartment...I don't mind..." Blossom offered. Concern and worry were completely shown in her big pink eyes.

"Don't worry...it's ok" Bubbles assured her but it wasn't very convincing. "I-I can handle myself"

Blossom stared at Bubbles in the eye for a while before letting go in defeat.

"Ok...I trust you" Blossom putted on a smile. "I'll come visit soon, kay?"

"Okay." Bubbles backed up to close the car door "Bye!"

Bubbles waved by at her sisters and Blossom waved back. Buttercup remained on the far side of the car and continued to stare out to the people, not bothering to say good-bye. Bubbles watched the taxi car pull away back onto the busy street to its next destination. Bubbles turned around to look at the apartment building that she was staying. Suddenly she regrets not taking the invite from her sister.

* * *

Bubbles POV

_I can't believe I live in this place..._ I thought miserably.

"Hey Vicky" I greeted the girl who works at the front desk...which is a small, tattered brown desk with a broken chair. I always greet her, but I don't get much of a greeting in return.

She didn't say anything and just handed me the clipboard to sign my name showing that I was here. She's a pretty anti-social girl in my opinion and her appearance completely proves it. She has long black hair with dull blonde highlights put into two pigtails...kinda like mine, only her hair is more...spikier could I say? Cause it's really spiky near the ends. She has an overload of black mascara and eye shadow. She has a lot of piercings on her ears, nose and belly button (you can see it cause she wears a chequered black and grey midriff) The tattered black sweater, the black gloves, black nail polish, black lipstick...and her silver skull earrings just scream "Gothic."

I wrote down my name and signature and handed it back to Vicky who just blew a black bubble and leaned back in her broken chair, which surprisingly hasn't broken into pieces yet. My apartment was on the 2nd floor, I didn't want it too high, because all there is here is stairs...lots and lots of stairs, no elevator. It would be a pain to walk up all of them. The walls are an old green colour and cracked, I'm always afraid that the building will collapse.

I grabbed my apartment keys from my pocket and fiddled it into the lock, and it soon opened. That's when I heard glass shatter. I turned my head to the room beside me...my neighbour.

"You are the worst mother ever! I hate you!" I heard a girl yell. "Just you wait! I will have my fame someday with my boyfriend! I am so outta here!"

My neighbour's door burst open and out stormed the girl with a brown suitcase in her hand. She had brown hair and green eyes surrounded by black eye shadow. She wore a red midriff (everybody is wearing that these days) a black sweater and blue jeans that were raggedy at the ends.

"Outta my way!" She pushed me to my door, which is unlocked so I fell into my apartment room.

I crawled onto my knees and watched her storm out. Her mom then from her door yelled down at her.

"When he breaks your despicable heart and you have nowhere to go, don't even think about commin' back to me!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I won't!" the daughter yelled back and was then out of sight.

"Stupid, disobedient kid I have...hope he dumps her soon...better off without her" She muttered watching where her daughter left. She then caught me staring at her "An' what are you looking at you nosy pest!"

I opened my mouth to argue on why she would say something like that to her own daughter, but closed it instead knowing this crabby old lady wouldn't have the mind to tell me anything. I got up, brushed off my jeans and entered my apartment without a word to the old lady.

_How could she say something like that about her daughter? Whatever they were fighting about they should forgive and forget right?_ I thought. _Although I don't blame the girl for leaving...who would want to stay in a crappy apartment with a crabby lady?_

I sighed and looked around the "home" that I live in. It was one room that felt really crowded. There were beige coloured walls that were really dirty near the ceiling. A pale pink carpet with stains everywhere. A small kitchen with a broken refrigerator which I never put anything in it; it's to the right of the room. A living room with a busted couch and a TV that only has one channel (The 24 News, channel which isn't that bad) and it's to the left. And last but not least...my bed. I can tell just by looking at it that it was contaminated with germs. When I moved here I had to ask for Blossom's apple scented Lysol disinfectant spray, so I spray the bed before I go to sleep.

I grabbed the disinfectant spray and sprayed my bed before laying in it. My bed was filled with newspapers with the job search category. I had circled a few to apply for the job...I usually get fired. I picked up the latest newspaper a look through it to see the big heart circle on the job I just lost. _3 waitresses needed for serving on the Sea-day yacht owned by Mr. Crostler. Pays: 30 dollars per hour. Must have social skills, memory skills, balance and grace._ I glared at newspaper add, crumpled it into a ball and threw it in trash can that was beside my bed.

_I'm not skilled in anything_. I thought bitterly, and it's true.

I reached for the remote for the TV and flicked on the 24 News channel.

"_A new announcement coming just now...the transportation tax has gone up. From the usual 3.50 people will have to pay 5.00. People are complaining of how the price may be going too high, but the government has made its mind, and now for tomorrow's weather report. Take us away Bob."_ Said the news woman named Collie Park.

"_Thank you Collie. Tomorrow it will be a pretty fair morning starting at 13°C, but you can see some clouds building up at near the central part of Townsville so the rain will come in the early evening bringing it down to 5°C." _Bob explained showing the example of clouds behind him on the blue screen. He said a bit more on the weather for tomorrow and tonight._ "...so that's it for the weather, back to you Collie."_

"_Thanks Bob. Police are searching for two 22 year old rapists who have kidnapped and raped 3 young girls in the city already. Police suggest to women not to go alone in the night and to stay away from secluded areas that seem suspicious and to call 911 as soon as you feel that people are following you."_

A picture of the rapist came on the screen.

"_The victims of the rapists said that one of them had brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, wore a black hooded sweater, dark blue jeans and K-Swiss black sneakers. If anyone thinks they have seen anybody close to this appearance, please call the police or Crime Stoppers to help the investigation."_

I shut the TV off not wanting to hear anymore of the horrible things that happen in the city. I looked out the small dirty window from where I laid. The sun was setting and the sky looked golden. I sighed once again.

_The day is finally over..._I thought as I rolled onto my side. _My life sucks..._

I gripped the necklace that hung around my neck. It was the bottom part of a gold heart. Dad told us that it was the necklace that Mom always wore. She asked him to take it, to break it into three pieces and give it to the three of us so that we'll never feel so alone. I thought I was so lucky to get a piece of this...a piece of her, the mom I never met. I always felt a little bit happier when I stared at it...even though it was a tiny piece; it was a piece from her given to me...I always felt a little bit of hope when I had it.

When I looked up from the necklace I saw one of my job search newspapers sitting against the wall. I scanned it not seeing any jobs that interested me, or that I was good at, or probably was too far away for me to work there. That's when my eye caught on to one job add: _Waitress needed for Smartie's Restaurant. Pays: 15 dollars per hour. Balance and Children skills needed._ I stared at it for a while reading the details.

_Maybe I could apply for this job! It's not that far away from here!_ I thought excitedly. _And I do like children..._

I took my highlighter and circled the job add...hopefully...I won't have to cross it out.

_**Tomorrow Morning **_

I got ready to go to the Smartie's Restaurant at 3:00 p.m. to get an interview with the manager...an unexpected interview...I have no phone so I can't call the number from the newspaper. I hear The Smartie's Restaurant is a restaurant made mostly for little kid parties and such. I tried to find some nice clothes which is a bit of a problem since I don't have much. I wore a light-blue tank top a pair of jeans and some gold bracelets for my wrists. I didn't look professional but at least I looked good.

I signed out of the building and got on my blue bike tied up to a pole outside. The lock was cheap so it's easy to unlock...I just hope bystanders won't notice that. I put the lock in my purse and rolled down the street to the restaurant.

When I got there the sign for the wanted waitress was still there. I still have a chance of getting the job! I opened the door and kids where everywhere...running, playing, jumping, and of course eating. There were parents supervising them making sure they don't get into trouble. One of the employees saw me come in and walked up to me.

"You're not a parent cause ya don't have a kid with ya, how can I help ya?" The girl asked with a smile.

She had bright orange hair...I swear brighter than Blossom's! She had tanned skin and her eyes where a clear blue. She wore a short pink frilly dress with a white laced apron and tall hot pink boots that went over her knees...my guess was that this was the uniform. She had a name tag that said Amber. She had a bit of a western accent.

"I saw one of your ads and I'm here to apply for a waitressing job" I told her.

"Oh right! Actually another gal just came in to apply a couple minutes ago...you better run into Mr. Downey's room before he thinks that gal should get the job...I don't like her...I can tell she's gonna be trouble" Amber said showing me down the hall to manager's room.

"Thank you so much." I said before running down the hall.

"Hey!" Amber called. I turned around to face her "What's yer name?"

"Bubbles" I answered "Bubbles Utonium"

"Well I'm Amber, nice ta meet'cha Bubbles!" Amber ran up to me "I'll help ya steal the job away from lil miss snooty boots inside."

I laughed at what Amber called the girl. She seems fun...I'm gonna like working with her. Amber opened Mr. Downey's door without even knocking.

"Hey Mr. Downey! I found a pretty young gal who wants to take the waitress job." Amber sat on his desk and pointed to me "That's Bubbles Utonium, she'll be perfect for the position!"

"I'm sorry Amber but I've already given the job to Christina" Mr. Downey pointed to the girl sitting in a chair across from him.

Christina had black hair that was rolled up into a bun. She had fair skin and brown eyes. Christina saw me, looked me up and down and rolled her eyes. She doesn't seem impressed by the way I dress. Her outfit was similar to the restaurant uniform, only different colours. What a show off!

"Mr. Downey I'll come back to start my shift in an hour sir" Christina said getting up from her chair.

"Alright then" Mr. Downey said.

Christina eyed me and then sneered. "I don't think you could get this job, even if I wasn't here."

I couldn't help but let my mouth gape open. _RUDE!_ I thought. Christina smirked and strutted her way out the office down the hall.

"SNOOTY BOOTS!!" Amber yelled down the hall to her. "Golly, what a stuck up prune!"

I laughed at the way Amber insults people. But I remembered that I can't get the job now.

"Mr. Downey...please sir, can you give me a position?" I begged.

"I'm sorry but there are no more positions for being a waitress here" Mr. Downey shook his head and took off his glasses to wipe them.

"C'mon Downey, one more waitress for the restaurant ain't gonna kill anybody" Amber pleaded.

"The restaurant already has enough employees for the amount of people who usually come here, also, there are the salaries I have to pay and so there is no exception of any new employees unless one quits or one gets fired" Mr. Downey explained as he placed his glasses back on. "I'm sorry"

_No...This can't be happening..._ I thought.

"Please...please Mr. Downey, I've already lost so many jobs and I really need this, and I really want to help people and customers...so please..." I cried, I really thought I had a chance...hope.

Mr. Downey stared at me for a while. My eyes were pleading for him to say yes.

"C'mon Mr. D...give her a chance..." Amber helped convince him.

"Well...there is one position that we haven't used in a year or so...but it's usually saved for desperate people who-" Mr. Downey said.

"-I'm desperate!" I said...though it sounded like a cheer.

"That she is!" Amber cheered too.

Mr. Downey scratched his chin and stared at the two of us.

"Pleeeeaase!" Amber and I pleaded together putting on adorable puppy dog faces.

"Alright! Alright!" Mr. Downey gave in with a bit of humour "No need to get all cutesy. You're hired"

I squealed and Amber squealed with me.

"Your shift starts in an hour so come back later and I'll tell you what you have to do" Mr. Downey turned to Amber "Amber...get back to work"

"Alrighty then I'm goin'. C'mon Bubbles I'll show you the door" Amber took my hands and lead me out of the office. "See ya Mr. Down_er_!"

I could see from the corner of my eye, Mr. Downey's face turn red. Amber and I laughed behind the door once it was closed.

"Nice girl...she's gonna get mad once I tell her what the position is..." Mr. Downey said to himself.

* * *

"Does he really allow you to do these kinds of things? Sit on the desk, call him names...wouldn't you get in trouble?" I asked her.

"Nahh...the guy got nuttin' on me, cause I'm the best darn thang to come to this restaurant! I'm the hardest workin' employee there ever was...firing me would be the biggest mistake in Mr. Downey's career" Amber explained with a wink.

I laughed again...I've never laughed so much in a day. Amber is really something.

"So I'll see ya in an hour kay?" Amber said when we reached the door.

"Right! Ok! See ya in an hour!" I said happily as I exited the restaurant.

_**An hour later...**_

I got dressed in my new pink uniform and Mr. Downey brought me to a closet. He began to pull something out of it, I couldn't tell what it was because it was covered with a cloth.

"At the restaurant...kids can get pretty hectic and go wild. The employees and parents try to keep them under control but the whole place gets messed up." Mr. Downey took the sheet off to reveal a cleaning supply cart. He took a mop off the cart and handed it to me "That's when you come in"

"Umm...sir...it's a mop...what do you want me to do with it?" I asked him getting a hint of where he's getting at but not quite sure.

"Well...uhh...kids throw food around as a game and, sodas spill and uhh..." Mr. Downey stalled. "We just need someone to, ya know...clean it all up"

I blinked. I stared at the mop...then at the cleaning supply cart and then at Mr. Downey.

"I'M THE JANITOR?!" I yelled. Mr. Downey scratched the back of his head.

"Well...not exactly janitor...just the 'Mop Girl'...that's what they used to call them back then..." Mr. Downey explained clearly embarrassed. "I told you it's a position for the desperate..."

"Mop Girl? That's worst than calling me a janitor!!" I cried very upset. I didn't like cleaning...only if I have to, like when you have to clean your room when it gets dirty (although I can't really clean mine cause I don't have much stuff)...but to clean in front of people...even worse, children who made the mess...you've got to be kidding me!

"Well this is the only position left" Mr. Downey said straightening up "So you either take it or leave it"

I sighed knowing I needed the job. "Ok...I'll take it" I said.

"Good. Now all you have to do is keep a watchful eye out for messes cause it can get pretty messy at this hour" Mr. Downey said.

He then marched down the hall back to his office. I sighed and took the cart to bring it back to the open. As soon as I walked into the open I saw some sort of dessert get thrown to the wall beside me. I looked in the direction of where it came from...there was a group of little boys with menacing grins; I can tell they are gonna be the most problematic around here. By instinct I took a sponge from the cart and began to scrub the spatter of ice cream from the wall.

"Oh...my...gosh..." I heard a snicker.

I looked to my right to see Christina laughing at me. My cheeks flushed from her seeing me like this. Amber was watching too...shocked is more like it.

"Wow! What a position to have! The Mop Girl!" Christine laughed. "It totally suits your style"

Christine strutted away laughing again. Amber walked up to me seeming very upset.

"He gave ya _that_ position?!" Amber crossed her arms and eyed the hallway that lead to Mr. Downey's room"...We're gonna be hearing some gun shots soon!"

"Amber, Its ok!" I tried consoling myself from laughing "I'm ok with the cleaning, no need to get all worked up. I'll be fine"

_**30 minutes later**_

I am not fine. I knew I loved children before but these kids are brats! They figured instantly that I was the "Mop Girl" and started messing up the place on purpose! Can you believe that?! Especially that little gang of boys...I swear they are the biggest disaster to come to this place. One of the boys started to run under tables and lift women's skirts up. Others were ripping off table cloths, knocking glasses and plates down, the parents were trying to get them under control and I was too, but they're way too fast! I had to chase after them, and clean the messes along the way...and Christina enjoyed watching me the whole time.

"Hey you!" I yelled at a boy holding a pretty glass "Put that down! Don't you dare..."

The boy dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces. I cringed at the sharp sound it made. The boy laughed maniacally and zoomed to the opposite side of the room.

"Timmy! Come back here this instant!" His mother yelled. She turned to me "I am so sorry, I don't want to complicate your job...it's just my son...it's hard to keep him-"

"-under control?" I finished for her. She blushed embarrassed.

"Timmy!" The mother gave chase after her son.

"Hey! Jackson's gonna blow up!" a boy said out loud.

I turned around to see a group of kids surrounding a chubby boy who was looking very pale.

"Ohh...I don't feel so good" Jackson said clutching his stomach "I think I ate too much ice cream..."

Jackson's face puffed up and he started to look green.

"He's gonna hurl!" a girl cried "Run for cover!"

The kids scattered away from the Jackson.

"Oh...no" I cried knowing what was gonna happen.

"BLEEAAAH!" There was a loud splat to the ground.

"EEEWW!!" The children cried witnessing the vomit.

"Gross..." I admitted to myself.

"Hey, Mop Girl" Christina called smirking. "Guess ya better clean the oatmeal up"

Christina laughed her snooty laugh and walked to another section of the restaurant to serve food. I looked back at the oatmeal on the floor. I shivered looking at it...its just disgusting.

_And he gives me this position..._I thought angrily.

Now mad, I grabbed the mop and started to clean the spot on the floor.

"Stupid...Downey..." I muttered to myself as I scrubbed the floor with the mop. "Gave me this stupid job...now I have to be cleaning up shit!"

"Shit?" A small voice repeated.

I whirled around to see a little boy...about 3 or 4 years old...standing at my feet. He overheard me and a big grin came on his face.

"Shit!" He repeated, happy to learn a new word.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" I got onto my knees to level with the boy. I grabbed his shoulders and made sure he was looking at me. "No say. Bad word. No say that. No say bad word ok? No."

The little boy stared up to me not understanding.

"Shit!" He repeated again happily.

He then broke away from me and ran over to a group of kids still saying "Shit!"

"Oh God...NO!" I cried.

But it was too late. The boy had already run up to the group of kids and said "shit."

"What did he say?-" A boy asked.

"He said 'shit-'" A girl answered.

"What does shit mean?-" Another girl asked.

"The word sounds cool!-" A boy said excited.

"Ya! Shit is cool!-" A girl said excited too.

"-Shit!" All the children cheered.

My mouth gaped open as the word spread to the kids like wildfire. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" they all cheered and screamed but the parents' reactions weren't very happy.

"Agatha what did you just say young lady?!" The father yelled.

"Where did you learn such language?!" The mother asked.

"Well Peter said it was a cool word." Agatha pointed at Peter. The parents looked over at Peter, his own parents looking too wanting an explanation.

"Michael said it" Peter pointed to Michael.

"Abby said it" Michael pointed to Abby.

"Lissy said it" Abby pointed to Lissy.

"Bobby said it" Lissy pointed to Bobby.

"Tyrel said it" Bobby pointed to Tyrel.

"Amanda said it" Tyrel pointed to Amanda.

"Timmy said it" Amanda pointed to Timmy.

"Baby Alex said that word" Timmy pointed to the little boy who discovered the word from me.

"Shit!" Alex was still cheering not knowing what was going on.

"Alex!" His mother cried. "Where on earth did you learn such a vile word? Definitely not from your mother..."

The mother eyed her husband.

"Honey I swear I would never-" The husband swore.

"Enough Henry!" The mother silenced her husband. She turned back to her son. "Now Alex sweetie, tell mommy...who told you that word?"

Alex stared blankly at her for a while before looking up at me. He stared long enough for the other parents to look at me too. My face was turning crimson as the spotlight was on me now.

"It was YOU!" The mother yelled. "How dare you teach my baby such horrible language!"

"...I-I..." I couldn't find the voice to tell her the word slipped out.

"You're a bad influence to this restaurant!" Another mom cried.

The parents agreed.

"...I'm...s-sorry..." I whimpered.

But the parents couldn't hear over all the arguing. To make this situation worse, Mr. Downey came out of his office.

"What's going on around here? What's the problem?" Mr. Downey asked confused.

"One of your employees is teaching our children bad slang!" The mother complained angrily to him. The other parents agreed. "Just look at what she told my poor baby Alex!"

The mother lifted Alex from the ground to show Mr. Downey. "Shit!" Alex cried happily again. Mr. Downey then turned to me.

"Dirty scums like her should work here!!" A father yelled out.

"Yeah!" The parents agreed.

"...I...I..." I stuttered.

Christina and Amber were watching. Christina was laughing again.

"I know the next thing she'll be cleaning...her _locker_" Christina sneered and walked away from the scene.

The parents began to back me up into a wall. Yelling, screaming, angry glares, they were all mad at me.

"_It's all your fault!"_ One called.

"_Look what you did!"_ Another called.

"_You shouldn't be here!"_ The mother yelled.

The anger, pressure...it was all too much...too overwhelming...

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY!" I screamed above all of their voices. Tears bursted out of my eyes...I had to get out of here.

I brushed past all the parents and burst through out the door, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bubbles wait!" Amber called but I already ran out.

"..." Mr. Downey looked down in shame. "Amber could you go and get Bubbles stuff from her locker?"

"You're actually firing her! She said it was an accident! She did nothing wrong!" Amber yelled at him.

"Tell that to the mob of angry parents." Mr. Downey said.

Amber scowled and headed towards the hallway that lead to the lockers. Then she whirled around and glared at Mr. Downey.

"You know what Mr. Downey...f--k you! And good luck finding _two_ replacement waitresses! I'm outta here!" She huffed and continued to march down the hallway.

"What did she say?-" Amanda asked.

"She said f--k"Tyrel answered.

"OH NOT AGAIN!!" The mother cried.

_**15 minutes later**_

I rode back to the apartment building on my bike. As I locked it to a pole I could see from the corner of my eye some guys eyeing me and the bike. I decided to ignore them...there are a lot of people like that around here.

_There's no point in going there anymore...I'm so fired..._I thought as I entered the apartment.

"Hey Vicky..." I greeted glumly.

"Hey" Vicky said back. My eyes widened and I looked at her completely surprised to hear something from her for the first time. As expected...her voice is pretty low.

"I'm gonna need your room key" Vicky said while flipping through a magazine.

"Why?" I asked.

"So if any new movers come, they can enter or leave the room and lock it." Vicky said sarcastically.

"...Am I sharing my room now?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're such a ditz!" I heard the crabby old lady. She was walking by with a garbage bag in her hand, probably full of garbage or dirty laundry. "You're movin' out sucker!"

"You haven't been paying the rent for quite a while...now you have to leave" Vicky explained solemnly. "All your stuff is in your suitcase outside your door"

_The rent! I forgot!_ I thought.

"Please...could you just give me a day or two I'll get the mon-"

"Frankly, I can't give you extra days, don't want to, and don't care to." Vicky flipped the page of her magazine.

"But please! I need a place to stay! You don't know what I've been through to get money! So please..." I could feel my eyes water again and Vicky could see that too.

"Do I look like I'd buy a sob story?" Vicky said coldly.

One glance at her and I obviously knew the answer. My head lowered in defeat.

"Your suitcase is in front of your door, take it and go" Vicky went back to reading her magazine.

"An' good riddance!" The crabby lady said as she made her way to the entrance door.

I sighed and made my way to my apartment door. Just like she said, all my belongings and stuff were in my suitcase outside. I took the handle of it and rolled it behind me to the door.

"Ahem...the key please." Vicky reminded just as I passed her.

I took the key out of my pocket and handed to her.

"By the way..." She called again before I left "These were on the bed in your room"

Vicky handed me the newspapers with the job search articles. Vicky had a small smirk.

"There's more Xs than circles"

I stared at the newspapers for a sec before taking them and left the apartment without a word to anyone. When I came outside I looked back at the news papers...she's right...there are more Xs than circles. I glared at the newspapers, the tears were coming back to my eyes. I tossed the newspapers to the ground and stepped hard on them. I was mad at the world and myself.

_I guess I'm gonna have to stay at Blossom's apartment..._I thought.

That's when I noticed...two guys were hangin' real close to my bike. One of them was fiddling with the lock.

"Hey...what do you think you're-"

The lock broke open and the two guys began to run off with my bike.

"HEY! COME BACK! That's my..." I wanted to chase after them but they were already way ahead "...my bike..."

_Well...maybe I could take a taxi ride to Blossom's...I got 3.50 this time!_ I thought again.

I went to the curb of the side walk and called out to a taxi car that was driving by. It pulled to a stop. I was about to seat myself inside but I stopped when I saw the price check on a digital screen in the front.

"Five dollars...didn't it used to be 3.50?" I asked the taxi driver.

"Haven't you heard on the news? The transportation tax went up. Its five dollars now" The taxi driver told me.

"Oh..." I remembered what it said on the news yesterday. I forgot. "Well...sorry to have wasted your time"

I came back out and closed the door. The taxi driver shrugged and drove off.

_Looks like I'm walking to Blossom's..._ I thought sadly.

I began to walk away from the area I used to call "home." It never felt like home to me anyway...but having some sort of place to stay is better than no place at all. I took the sleeve of my dress and wiped the tears from my eyes. I forgot I was still wearing the uniform from the restaurant. I began to mutter all the horrible things that happened today.

"First Christina laughs at me, then I get the stupid 'Mop Girl' position, then a swear word slips out and I lose my job, then I get kicked out of my apartment, my bike gets stolen, and I can't take a taxi because of the new transportation tax-" I grumbled. "I don't see how this day could get any worse!"

That's when I heard a rumble...it was a rumble of thunder. I looked upward to the sky to see dark grey clouds had formed. The wind was picking up too, and a small splash of water it my forehead...then another, and another...and it began to rain...just like the weather man said. I squinted at the rain, and continued to walk. Soon everybody who was on the streets vanished as the rain came down heavier. As far as I can tell, I was the only one still in the street.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk dragging my suitcase; I'm probably half way there. That's when I saw these two shady looking guys leaning on the wall of a drug store. I could feel their eyes watching me. Feeling insecure, I started to quicken my pace to get to Blossom's as soon as possible. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if those guys were still watching me, but one of them was gone, and the other had started to walk too...in my direction. I could feel my heart racing now that the guy was walking a little faster too.

_What does he want with me?!_ I panicked.

I began to run down the street trying to get away from the creep. Unsurprisingly he was running after me too and catching up. If I didn't have my suitcase with me I could run a heck lot faster. I thought I could get away by dropping my suitcase and making him trip over it, but a hand then grabbed me from an alley by the waist and clasped his other hand around my mouth.

I tried to break free from the guy but he was too strong. I was able to bite down hard on his fingers making him move it at least for a sec, and a sec was all I needed. I screamed out for help as loud as I could before the guy muffled me again. Then he pressed me hard again wall in the alley. The other guy had caught up too.

I bit my lip trying not to cry, he was twisting my wrists and it was painful. I looked to see the guys behind me.

"Heh...this one's quite a cutie...I'll definitely get my pleasure from her" The guy said grinning...I could see him feeling my curves...I whimpered as he did.

The other guy who was chasing me lifted the side of his coat to reveal a gun in his pocket.

"Just do as we say babe and we promise we won't hurt ya...too much..." The guy said grinning like the other one.

I started to scan for details of the guy with the gun so if I break away I could go to the police and describe him. My eyes widened as I saw the details.

_Wait...brown shaggy hair...brown eyes...black hooded sweater...K-Swiss sneakers..._ I gasped. _It's the rapist!_

* * *

**O-O Holy...Bubbles is in some SERIOUS trouble! Isn't there anyone around to save her from this cruel fate? Stick around to see what happens in the next chapter! R&R!**

**-Candy-Gal75**


	4. Taking a Risk

**Yes, I know! Everyone must be furious with me since I havn't update any of my stories for quite some time and I don't blame them for being mad...But my stories will continue! (except for one or two...most likely one)^^'' So here's the next chapter for TGL, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Taking a Risk

Boomer's POV

"Glad that's over…" I sighed and scratched my hair. We are on our way back home in our limo.

"Over? We just got our own business! This is just the beginning." Brick said with a smirk. "Soon money will be pouring in with the new products we'll develop"

"Oh that's fantastic" I groaned, I hate business, but our Dad was a business sales man…before he died in a car crash. My brothers and I are supposed to take over for him since he's gone but the thing is…I don't want to be a business man, but its something I'm forced to do now that he's gone.

"You don't sound too excited…" Butch commented on my tone.

"Uhh…I'm just tired" I yawned and leaned to the window on my right. The whole day was boring…except for those girls, and that blonde that will probably never escape my mind. There was something so familiar about her but I can't put my finger on what it is.

"Boomer, you're _always _tired" Brick pointed out and I smirked.

"Hey, what can I say? I love to sleep"

"Yeah…just like _old people_" Butch joked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I balled up my fist and so did Butch. He likes to pick fights with me for fun, though Brick misunderstands it as real fights. "You wanna start something?"

"Dude, it's already _started_, but due to your slow brain cells that all _seniors _have you didn't notice" Butch said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I shoved Butch into his seat and he tried to shove back.

"HEY! Will you guys calm down?!" Brick leaned in trying to break up the fight. That's when his cell phone rang.

"Heh…saved by the bell." Butch said easing up a bit.

Brick sat up and reached into his pocket to bring out his cell phone.

"Hello?" There was a long pause before Brick's eyes widened. "MOM?! Mom! Hi! How are you?"

Butch and I are now interested in the conversation and leaned in to listen but Brick pushed us back.

Our mom is an actress and stars in many movies around the world. She has traveled all over and back many times like Europe, Asia, Australia, Canada, you name it, she's been there. She makes millions practically everyday and has no time to waste calling or coming home to see her children, so it's very rare when she calls us…of course she always tends to embarrass us and treat us like we were 3 year olds when she calls since she hasn't seen us for so long.

"…uh huh, ya we're doing good" Brick said into the speaker.

Pause.

"…Of course I'm eating properly"

Another pause and this time Brick's face began to flush pink.

"Yes mom I eat my vegetables everyday…… NO! I do not put sugar on them when I eat!"

Butch and I began to snicker. We knew exactly what mom was talking about. When Brick was 9 he HATED vegetables and refused to eat them every time he was served them. He had more interest in eating candy and sweets like any other child, but a child usually swallows up their pride and eats vegetables like they are told to do but not Brick. Nope…he would scream and run around yelling "I WANT SUGAR!" and threatened that if he didn't get his sugar he would starve himself to death. Our gourmet Italian chef Dante, couldn't serve him sweets for dinner, that was just plain unhealthy and what would our mom say to that? The only way he could get Brick to eat them was if they sprinkled a little sugar over the veggies. Of course our mom found out but by the time he was 11 he grew out of the habit of using sugar on it and ate them regularly.

"That's right, Brick always needed his _daily sugar-intake_ or he would starve to death!" Butch laughed and so did I. Brick gave glares to both of us and wanted to insult back, but mom was still talking to him.

"…Yeah alright…" Brick handed the phone to Butch. "She wants to speak with you"

Butch snatched the phone out of Bricks hands showing how impatient he was of waiting to talk to her.

"Hey mom! What's up? How's it goin'?" Butch asked.

Pause.

"_Noooo_…I'm not causing trouble for my brothers" Butch lied and reached over to ruffle my hair. "I'm a good boy"

I could hear some laughter on the other end. Mom definitely knows Butch wasn't telling the truth. There was another pause.

"Yeah I sleep fine in the night. Why?" Butch asked. When he heard her response his face flushed red. "Mom! I told you! I'm not afraid of the dark anymore and I DON'T sleep with Spiderman toys either!"

Brick and I laughed of Butch's old fear. When Butch was 7 he was still afraid of the dark when most kids would have learned there was nothing to fear. He would try not to fall asleep because he thought if he did, monsters would come out from the dark and eat him alive. So every night he'd grab all his toys and set up a wall around his bed hoping that they would fight off the monsters when they came. His most "powerful" toy that he loved and thought would keep him safe was a Spiderman action figure that he slept with.

"Remember the line he said every time we worried about him" I stated and Butch shot a glare warning me not to say it out loud. I smirked and imitated Butch's child voice back then " 'don't worry! Spiderman will protect me!' "

Butch bared his teeth and elbowed me hard on my shoulder while Brick laughed harder, even the limo driver was chuckling. I bet Butch would love to cuss at me but of course, mom is still on the phone.

"…Alright…" Butch shoved the phone to my chest. "Here! She wants you now"

The limo pulled to a stop to a red traffic light. I took the phone still smirking from the joke and brought it up to my ear.

"Hi mom" I said into the microphone.

"_Oh Boomie-honey! I've missed you so! How's my baby boy?"_ Mom responded

I blushed by the name that she called me.

"Mom…please don't call me that…it's so kidish" I moaned.

"_Sorry hun, I just miss my little boy" _Mom responded again. _"So how are you and your brothers? Have you three found a business yet?"_

"Ya we did"

"_Oh that's wonderful! Your father would be so proud of you boys!"_

"Ya…he would" I said averting my eyes to the ground.

"_How goes the shopping?"_ She asked.

_That's an odd question…_ I thought.

"Uhh… shopping is…fine?" I answered. "Mom…you know I don't shop."

"_Oh yes that's right, Anna and Dana do that for you…I hope they buy you the right underwear…"_

"Underwear?" I repeated. Brick and Butch were staring at me awkwardly before grinning.

"_Oh you know, because of that __**condition**__ you had"_ Mom said.

My face was redder than Brick and Butch's combined. I couldn't believe she said that…never has she said something that embarrassing! I took a deep breath before deciding to answer calmly…

"MOM! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T WET THE BED ANYMORE!" I yelled into the speaker of the phone.

It wasn't after a few seconds I realized I was being watched…by many people. I turned to the window on my right to see it was rolled down and a whole crowed of bystanders were staring right at me with either surprised or perplexed expressions. My face was so red I could camouflage with a red brick wall if I wanted to.

The traffic light had turned green and the limo speeded away from the group of bystanders. Butch pressed the switch and closed my window…he was the one who opened it back there.

"BWA HAHAHA!!" Brick and Butch burst out laughing as I glared at them furious of what they did.

"Oh 'ha ha'…very funny! Wait till we get home! You guys are so dead!" I threatened.

"If you say so…bed wetter!" Butch laughed and Brick laughed harder and my face flushed.

"_Hello? Boomer? Boomie-honey are you still there?"_ Mom asked wondering If I was still there.

I brought the phone up still glaring at my brothers.

"Yes mom…I'm here." I muttered.

"_Could you give the phone back to Brick please?" _She said.

"Yeah…ok…" I chucked the phone over to Brick "She wants you again."

Brick brought the phone to his ear. "...So how are your movie productions going?"

Pause.

"Oh? No new movies need you right now, so you get a break? That doesn't come often for a movie star like you."

Another pause.

"What?! You're…you're _here?!_ You're at our house?!" Brick exclaimed.

All our eyes widened. Mom _never_ comes to see us because she's so busy. We haven't seen her for so long, except watching her movies at home which we have every single one that she has stared in.

"….ok…alright, I…guess we'll see you at home. Bye." Brick hung up the phone.

"What else did she say?" Butch asked.

"She said she wants to come home instead of traveling somewhere else because she feels bad of not always being there for us like most mothers do." Brick said. "She wants to have some quality time with her boys."

"Its about time! She's never home, she should pay us more visits and call us more but she doesn't!" Butch folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

_Poor mom…I don't blame her for feeling like that. _I thought. _Even on holidays when she is supposed to come and visit us, her agents always book her to star in a movie and she always ends up not coming and because of contracts and such, she has to go, and can't visit when she wants too._

I looked out the window recognizing the streets. We're almost home.

_Since she's never here… _I thought _…I kinda forgot what it was like to have a mom._

_**

* * *

**_

The limo entered as the gates opened to our house. It's very big and wide and elegant. I could see there was white limo parked in front of the steps. It must be Mom's. One of the body guards opened our car door and we stepped out into the open and made out way to the front door.

We entered into our giant spaced foyer happy to be home. Our white tiled floors polished and sparkled brightly reflecting the gold chandeliers from above. The spiral staircase was in the middle with a red rug that lead to the highest floor and more connected to it. Our personal maids were at the bottom of the staircase to the side in a single file line.

"Welcome home Master Brick." Brick's maids, Claudette and Yvette greeted and bowed. They both have long blond hair that ends at their knees and have milky white skin. Both wore white and ruby red maid uniforms, the red symbolizes that they serve Brick.

"Welcome home Master Butch." Butch's maids, Trixie and Misty greeted and bowed. They both have short red head hair that ended at their chins and have light tanned skin. Both wore white and emerald green maid uniforms, the green symbolizes that they serve Butch.

"Welcome home Master Boomer" My maids Anna and Dana greeted and bowed as well. They both have black hair that ends at the mid-back and have dark brown skin. Both wore white and midnight blue uniforms, which symbolizes that they serve me.

A slim figure then came down the spiral stairs from the second floor. We instantly recognized who it was.

"Welcome home my sons!"Mom greeted with arms wide open. Our mom was very pretty (which is half the reason why she's a good actress). She has light pink hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were a lime green and had light freckles under them. Her lips were very full which gives her this naturally pouty look and she always wore red lipstick to bring it out from the pale skin. She loves to wear a lot of pink as she was wearing a pink silk dress that ended at the knees…which seemed a bit tight from the waist down and pink high heels. She also had a white feather boa and pearl earrings.

"Mom!" We all said in unison and ran up to her.

"Brick!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Butch!" She went over to him and gave a hug and kiss on the cheek as well…he cringed a little of the kiss.

"Boomie-honey!" She gave me a tight hug.

"_Mom_! Please! Don't call me that!" I whined of the name. All she did in reply was give me a kiss on the cheek.

She took a step back to observe us. "My, what fine men you boys have grown up to be."

"And yet, she treats us like we were 4" Butch muttered to me and chuckled in agreement.

"We're glad to see you again Mom, it's been so long…" Brick said.

_Too long…_ I thought.

"I know dear, and I'm sorry I don't visit often" Mom's voice grew low and weary "These things just keep popping up and there is usually nothing I can do…"

A small sadness grew into the atmosphere, and everyone looked a bit solemn.

"…But" A smile grew on mom's face. "I have a whole month off with you boys, and we'll finally get to spend more time together!"

"That's great!" I chirped. "It'll be the four of us together!"

"Well…actually…_six_ of us together." Mom said.

"Six?" We asked in unison again.

Suddenly a girl walked up beside our Mom out of the corner of the room. She looked about my age. She had light tanned skin and black eyes with freckles under them. Her hair was bright red and very curly and was put into a bun. She wore a long bright yellow dress with a black belt and matching black high heels. There was a gold crown with a red sapphire atop her head.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Morbucks" Mom introduced. "She's one of the movie producer's daughters and adores my movies. When she heard that I was off for a month she wanted to join me and meet you three."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Morbucks" Brick said with courtesy.

"The pleasure is all mine" Princess had a bit of lisp as she spoke. She turned to our mom. "Your sons are most charming Mrs. O'Neal. My Daddy was so nice to let me come with you."

Princess turned back observed each of us just like Mom did…but she was observing me more than my brothers. I got an uncomfortable feeling from her.

"Why thank you Princess" Mom smiled. "Boys, I'd also like to introduce you to Mr. Yanda, my personal body guard."

A very tall, tough looking man in a black tuxedo appeared and walked to our mom's side. He had very short black hair and a very faint mustache and beard. He had thick black sunshades just like other body guards where you can't see their eyes. He looked way older than all of us…like in his mid-30s.

"I gave specific instructions for Mr. Yanda to not just watch over me but you boys too. I don't want anyone, especially fans of my movies interrupting our quality time. He has a black belt in Martial Arts!" Mom explained. "If you need anything you can call him. He can't speak English very well but he does understand it, so if you tell him to do something he will do exactly that."

"Black belt eh?" Butch grew a smirk. "Lets see how tough"

"Butch, don't do it…you're gonna get hurt." Brick warned.

"No, no, let him try and fight." I grinned. "I wanna see this!"

Butch walked up in front of Mr. Yanda.

"You don't mind do you?" Butch asked him and he shook his head. "Good, then lets go!"

"Hai." Mr. Yanda bowed.

Butch got into his fighter stance while Mr. Yanda stood still like a rock. Mom wasn't happy of this but she wasn't going against it either. Princess and the maids were eagerly watching to see how well Butch would do against him. I could tell that Mr. Yanda will win instantly, mostly because of his cool attitude of all this.

"He's gonna beat him in one move." I whispered to Brick. "Watch."

Butch charged towards Mr. Yanda who was still standing stiff. Butch punch at his head but Mr. Yanda quickly dodge it to the side. Butch tried again and again but Mr. Yanda could read his moves like a book and knew exactly where he would strike. Butch was growing tired of throwing basic punches at him so he went for a kick instead, but Mr. Yanda ducked down in time and used his foot to knock Butch off the floor. He rose up and grabbed Butch's foot before he could hit the ground. Butch was dangling upside-down in Mr. Yanda's hands. I walked up to Butch and gave him a light punch in his stomach.

"Wow Butch, I knew you were a dummy but a punch bag dummy?" I joked. "That's a bit much, even for you."

"SHUT UP!" Butch yelled and struggled trying to punch me back being upside-down. "I could kick your butt any day and you know it!"

The girls giggled of Butch's aggressive manner.

"Alright Mr. Yanda, could you put him down gently please?" Mom asked.

"Yeah! Put me down so I can kick Boomer's butt!" Butch struggled still trying to attack me being upside-down.

Mr. Yanda watched Butch's struggling body in his hand before releasing his foot, letting him fall face first to the floor. He began moaned as I burst out laughing at him…I guess Mr. Yanda doesn't know the word "gently" in his vocabulary. Trixie and Misty went to Butch's aid while Mr. Yanda went back beside Mom who was staring at Butch completely speechless of all that.

"Master Butch, are you alright sir?" Misty asked.

"Ugh…yeah…sure…just help me up…" Misty and Trixie both lifted his arms and helped him up.

"Well then…umm…you boys have had a busy day so I'll let you three rest." Mom spoke up. "Lawrence!"

The butler came over to Mom's call. "Please escort Ms. Morbucks to her room" Mom asked of him.

"Well…actually…" Princess looked over to me "I was hoping Boomer could escort me"

I stopped laughing. "Huh?" I looked over at her confused. Why does she want me to do it?

"Of course he can!" Mom replied for me. "Won't you Boomer?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure…" I scratched the back of my head, and took a quick sigh. "Follow me Princess"

Princess walked up behind me waiting for me to lead her. Butch was fully okay now since he was snickering at me. "Oooh, Ahh, Boomer and Princess, what a cute couple." He whispered over to me.

I spun my head around to him and gave him a deadly glare, he crossed his arms and smirked, satisfied of getting me angry.

"Ugh, lets go." I sighed as I walked up the stairs with Princess right behind me.

* * *

It was pretty quite while we walked, which was the way I wanted it. That's when she started asking me questions trying to start a conversation.

"So… you're inheriting the technology business and estate?" She said "That's pretty impressive."

"Me, AND my brothers are taking over, yes." I answered.

"I betcha' you're feeling pretty happy aren't cha'?" Princess said in a playful tone. "You have any plans to celebrate?"

"No not really…" I shrugged, then my eyebrow began to rise. "…Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…what? Can't I ask a simple question?" She said in the same playing tone.

"Not if the question makes you uncomfortable…" I muttered to myself.

"Pardon me?" Princess asked from my murmur.

I shook my head "Nothing."

We had finally arrived at one of the guestrooms for girls in our house. I opened the door and let her enter her room. She was here before we were so I figured I didn't have to walk in with her and actually show her the room. She walked in and then turned to me with a tired look.

"I'm going to retire for the evening, after the plane flight over here and everything…So you probably won't see me for the rest of the night." she said. "Being rich is stressful, no?"

"Tell me about it." I sarcastically, though I do find some of it true.

If by stressful meaning that I am confused of what the heck I'm doing here being one of the CEOs of a business that I don't really care about, how I was put into this position because of my fathers death, or to the fact that I'll admit that I'm lonely from all these years without my mom…or even a girl, then yes. Being rich is stressful.

"I'll see you in the morning." She blew a kiss to me. "_Bonne nuit, mon amour."_

"Huh?" My face flushed.

Before I could ask what she did that for or even what she said, she had closed the door leaving me in the empty hallway

"Hehe…wow Boomer of all people, I never expected someone like her to actually _like_ you" I heard Butch's voice from down the hall. He seemed very amused by all of this.

"What? Like me?" I repeated.

"Hehehe." Butch walked by me then stopped. "You have no idea what _mon__ amour_ means do you?"

I shook my head at him. I really didn't. I never learned French, nor understood it unlike Brick and Butch who know it perfectly.

"Hehe…moron." Butch said, and with that he continued walking.

* * *

_I ran as fast as I could, running out of breath. I turned to see the vicious monster chasing after me. It's like a giant spider with red poufy and a gold crown. She tried to grab me and I dodged, only to trip over a rock and onto the ground. _

"_Uhh…" I rubbed my head and looked behind me to see the beast creeping closer. "Ghh! Stay back don't come near me!"_

_I backed up into wall and the spider-like monster used its front legs to block my exits. I was now trapped. She grabbed me and looked at me with her black eyes and freckles under._

"_You're mine now! All mine! No will take you away! No one! Because you're mine!" She laughed. "I always get what I want!"_

"_No! Let go of me!" I struggled to break free but it was no use. The monster leaned in forward to me and puckered out her lips to give me a kiss. "NOOOO!"_

"_Let him go you vile beast!" a bright light flashed in between me and the monster. "Or you'll have to answer to me!"_

_The monster dropped me blinded by the light now dizzy and unconscious. I was falling down to the earth bellow, that's when the light came and caught me before I hit the ground._

"_Don't worry, you're safe now" She said._

"_T-thanks…wait…you sound so familiar…" I tried to look at her but her light was emitting so brightly I could not see her face or barely anything at all, only her womanly figure "Who are you?"_

"_I have to go now." She rested me down gently. "I hope me meet again!"_

"_Wait! Don't go! Who are you?!" I called as her light was disappearing. "Come back!"_

_I reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. Her hands felt very soft and smooth, which gave me a desire to feel her face. I drew my hand to her face and stroked her cheeks. I've never felt something so warm, so soft so…pure._

"_Don't leave me." I said. "Don't leave me here all alone"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go…" She shone brighter and I could feel less and less of her._

"_No! Don't go!"_

_

* * *

_

"Nuuuh…come back…don't go…" I stretched out my hand to see if she was still there. I felt her, I felt skin…it wasn't as soft though…was it hers? "…Who are you?"

I opened my eyes to see a pair of black ones staring right back at me…rather seductive eyes. I focused my eyesight harder to see freckles, and then bushy red hair surrounding the peachy outline of the face. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized who was in front of me.

"GYAAA!!!" I jerked back wards, but I was at the edge of the bed. "Wh-whoa! WHOA!"

I fell down to the carpet with a thud dragging my covers with me. I looked back up to the bed to see if I wasn't just imagining things. Without a doubt, it was Princess. She was in pink bra and underwear with a yellow see-through mini strapless dress.

"Boomie-honey are you okay?" Princess came over to the edge to see if I was alright.

"No I am not-" I just realized what she said. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"Boomie-honey." She answered and then shrugged "Your mom says it all the time so I figured I can say it too. Besides, I think it's cute for you"

"D-don't call me that…" I shivered by the name.

"Aww, but it suits you!…and well…I like it" She said with those seductive eyes again and began to play with her hair.

"Uhh…umm…" I got that uncomfortable feeling again and began to back away from the bed. "Wait! What are you even doing in here anyway? This is my room!"

"I know that…" She rolled to the middle of the bed and extended her legs and raised her spine to show all her curves. "I felt so lonely in my room so I came and slept with you."

"…you…'slept with me'…" I was more than surprised, I was shocked, I was stunned, I was another word that starts with "s" that means that I'm freaked out. "…Oh my God…what did you _do_?!"

"Oh! Nothing like that!" She turned her upper body to face me and smirked "My, what naughty mind you have."

My face turned red from embarrassment. Well what else was I supposed to think?! She sneaked into my room and slept with me, I wake up with her right next to me in the bed practically naked with see-through lingerie, and her showing off her body and she doesn't expect me to think she did something while I was asleep??!

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, just as the doors opened and Anna and Dana came in to greet me as they always do.

"Good morning Master Boo-" They noticed Princess on the bed. "Oh, Ms. Morbucks we did not know you were here. Good morning to you."

What I expect was for Princess to give a warm and somewhat embarrassed smile (because she's in my room with me wearing seductive clothing) and to say good morning, but what came out of her mouth was totally unexpected.

"Ms?" She grimaced "You call me as if I was your neighbour or something! If Boomer is called Master then I should me called Madame! Show some respect and do your jobs right!"

"We're sorry…we didn't know you wanted-"

"Don't back talk to me! Did I ask you to speak? No!" She snapped at them. Anna and Dana both backed up a bit both scared and surprised of her sudden temper. "Now get out of my sight! GO! And don't come back unless you're needed!"

Anna and Dana scurried out of the room as told not saying a word completely terrified. I stared at the door they left in awe and then looked over at Princess who was laying back down staring at the door as well.

"Ugh, don't you hate it when people don't do their jobs right?" She said. "The nerve of them talking back! Why if they were my maids I would have had them fired them! Wouldn't you Boomie-honey?"

I opened my mouth to answer 'no' when the name struck me again. "….please…_don't_ call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's so childish" I answered. Princess grinned.

"Ohh, I get it." She said moving behind me. That's when she took hold of my shoulders which were bare since I was just wearing my blue underpants…so I was just as much naked as her. She began to rub and massage them and whispered in my ear "Because you're a _man_ huh?"

Her hands moved from my shoulders down to my chest and pressed herself against my back. "I like nice strong men…I'm just so attracted to them"

My face was becoming red and hot the more she touched my chest and was slowly moving down my torso and I was hoping that she won't go any lower than that.

"P-p-princess…this is uhh…this is…" I was getting more nervous because she _was _going lower. "P-princess!"

Anna and Dana forgot to close the door when they left so it was wide open for anyone in the hallway to see inside. That's when Butch walked by in his green underpants just like me. He changes into proper clothes later in the afternoons on Sundays.

"Hey Boomer, finally woke u -" Butch noticed Princess and I on the bed…and how low her hands were on my body. "Wow…sex first thing in the morning Boomer? Tsk, tsk! _Devoir__ avoir honte__!_"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I jumped up away from princess in protest "Nothing happed! I swear!"

"Suure…" Butch said continuing down the hallway.

"No wait!" I chased after Butch. "I'm telling you the truth nothing happened! And what the heck does '_devoir__ avoir honte__'_ _mean_?"

"Shame on you." Butch answered.

"Ugh, what's with speaking the French language around here lately?" I said tired of hearing more French.

"You don't like the language?"

"It's not I don't like it, it's that everyone has been saying it and I don't understand a word!" I said and began to follow Butch behind as he walked.

"So that means you still haven't figured what _mon__ amour_ means right?" Butch said dully.

"Well, no I haven't…"

"It means 'my love'" He answered again.

"IT MEANS MY WHAT?!!!" I exclaimed.

"Wow…you really are getting old and you're younger than me." Butch turned to face me and his expression became stern. "Look, if you obviously haven't noticed from your little rendezvous with Princess she likes you. So stay close to her and don't get her mad."

"Why?" I asked with curiosity creeping through my mind.

"Haven't you ever heard of her father Mr. Morbucks? He's a multi-time millionaire! We'd have 1000 times the money we have now if we were with him! So the closer you get to Princess, the closer you get to Mr. Morbucks and his money."

"But…that sounds like we're using her. No! I won't do it!" I shook my head. I'm not fond of Princess but I'm not going to hurt her either. Butch narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes you will. I'll make sure of it." Butch said in a threatening tone and I gulped.

"Does Brick know of this? Or is this all your plan." I questioned.

"Actually yes this is my plan, I made it up myself overnight." Butch said feeling pretty proud of coming up with the ideas for once than when Brick usually does. "And yes, Brick does know of it and he likes it. You're the only one who has a problem with it...you're gonna date Princess Boomer, end of story."

With that Butch continued to walk leaving me there in the hallway.

"But why do I have to do it?" I called to him. He turned to me and smirked.

"Hey, she likes you. Not me. Deal with it." And he continues to walk.

* * *

The whole day I was thinking of Butch's plan to get Mr. Morbucks money through his daughter and how much I hated it. Why does it have to be me? Why did she have to like me? I don't want to do this! I don't want to use her for selfish needs! They aren't even my selfish-needs, its Brick and Butch's! It was completely clouding my mind the whole day.

"Hey Boomer where are you going?" Brick called as I headed for the front door.

"Trying to clear my head, I'm going for a drive." I said opening the door and exiting.

"Uhh…I don't think you'll clear it much since its-" I had already closed to door.

I looked up to the sky to see its raining. I sighed.

"That's just great." I said with sarcasm, though I don't find it funny at all. Mr. Yanda then came out with an umbrella and held it over my head.

"Oh, Mr. Yanda" I looked up with him reading his face which showed some concern. "You don't have to come with me. Go back inside"

He shook his head and stayed in his position beside me.

"Okay, I know my Mom told you to watch over my bothers and I but, right now…" I paused. "I kinda need to clear my head from everything ya know? Please understand…I just want to be alone for a while"

He stared at me for a long while before nodding his head. He closed the umbrella and walked back inside taking out his walkie-talkie that allows him, other bodyguards and a few other workers here to talk to each other.

My limo that I called for earlier came from the other limos stored away in our house. My driver George didn't come out as quickly as usual, I figured he just thought about how wet he will get when he comes out. A few seconds after he did come out and opened the door for me to enter despite that it was raining and he was starting to get soaked. I hurried into the car and waited for him to enter aswell.

"Where to sir?" He asked.

"Just around the city please" I said sounding really stressed.

"Yes sir." George started the engine and pulled away of house through the open gates and out to the city.

He drove around the tall skyscraper buildings and all the fancy places that I know. I sighed and stared into my limo. There's a T.V. and a little shed that contained glasses and wine under it which I never touched. For once, I wished I was in a normal car without distractions from outside. But on the other hand outside was full with even more like buildings and street lights and such and then the rain. If it wasn't raining I would have walked around the city but it's not. The city looks so gloomy when it rains and it's like nobody lives here when it does. All the streets were empty.

I didn't feel any better when I was at home but I felt a bit more secure knowing that Princess or Butch or Brick are here in the car. I rolled down my window a bit letting the rain drops seep in.

"Sir, you shouldn't have your window down. You could catch a cold!" George cautioned.

"Don't worry its ok. I wouldn't mind one" I said which probably sounded a little strange to George. Who would ever want to get sick? I would if it meant staying in bed forever not having to deal with my brothers or Princess.

_Although if I do get sick Princess will probably try to nurse me back to health and try to be by my side 24/7…that's worse than only seeing her in the day._ I thought.

I was about to roll my window back up when I heard something…

"HEEEEELLLLP!!!" A girl's voice screamed.

"Huh?" I peered out the window. The scream came from the street we just passed. "George pull over!"

George did as told and pulled over to the curb. I jumped out of the car and began to dash towards the street we passed.

"Master Boomer! Where are you going?!" George came out and called to me. "Don't you want an umbrella?"

"Stay in the car!" I ordered him. "If you hear anything at all down this street call the cops!"

I continued to run down the wet pavement and onto the street, the rain starting to soak my clothes. I slowed down my pace when I looked around. This was the area where most crimes happen. The police have searched through the whole street and pretty much caught all criminals except a few who have hid. I kept walking and stopped by an alley when I heard whimpering in there. I pressed my back against the brick walls of the building and quietly sidle across to the edge. I slowly looked over into the alley to see what was going on.

Two shady looking guys in black were pressing a young girl against the wall. It was probably her who screamed.

"Just do as we say babe and we promise we won't hurt ya…too much…" One of them said revealing a gun in his pocket.

The other guy grabbed both of her wrists behind her back and brought her off the wall.

"Please…let me go! What do you want with me?" She cried.

"What every guy wants" The man said grabbing her breasts and squeezing them making her whimper more. "And we'll get it whether you like it or not"

"HELP! SOMEBODY-" She girl screamed when she was shortly cut off when the other guy pulled out his gun a pressed it against her temple.

"Scream like that again and you will feel this bullet go right through your head, got it!" He threatened.

The girl could only nod still whimpering and shaking, completely scared for her life. I could obviously tell these guys were the rapists on the news, but who was the girl? I looked at her more closely which is not a good idea since those guys could see me but I did it anyway. She was wearing a pink frilly dress, apron and pink boots. It almost looked like a uniform. I looked at her face which was bursting with tears.

_Wait a second…her blonde pigtails…her peachy skin…and those eyes…those sky blue eyes…_ I thought. A picture of the waitress from the yacht came into my mind. _It's that waitress! I've got to do something or who knows what will happen to her!_

I watched them thinking of my next move…and whatever that move is, I know it will probably risk my life.

* * *

**Okay, couple things I wanna say...^^**

**#1: CLIFFHANGER AT THE BEGINING! XD**

**#2: Yes, Mrs. O'Neal is originally Sedusa's disguise as "Ms. Ima Goodlady"...I changed only the last name to O'Neal (the first name that popped into my mind) cause "Goodlady" for a last name sounds really really weird. O.o**

**#3:** **Yes also to Princess Morbucks will be in the story...but she's not quite the actually antagonist (bad guy...er...girl) of the story, so don't start hating her cause she's hangin' with Boomer ;)**

**#4: I hope you like the chapter and I'll be making more soon! Until then, see ya later! (R&R)**


	5. Playing Hero

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a long time since I updated ANYTHING, but now I'm trying to be more organized just for you guys! That's why I'm going to be making updates on my profile (it's be known as 'new notice') to let you guys and my self know whats going to happen next and a little reminder for me on how long since that update!^^ So just a heads up that the next story being updated is He's So Jealous (HSJ), you can check out about the rest of the stories on my profile page.**

**Enjoy the chapter! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Playing Hero

I stayed there watching them and thinking of what to do to save her. It would be extremely stupid just to jump in and try to get her away from them, its 2 to 1 so the odds of me getting her out of there safely is pretty much a big fat zero. I'd have to be sneaky around these guys.

_But this alley is so narrow so I can't really sneak around them or anything. _I thought. _And I doubt they'll get easily distracted from the girl...how do I get to them?_

She was still in the rapists' grasp, hands criss-crossed behind her back, still whimpering and softly pleading "Please...please...just let me go...I've done nothing wrong...just let me go..."

The rapist who was holding her jerked her backwards and then towards a side door to the building on the right where they entered. The second rapist checked around to see if anybody was near who saw them. I quickly brought my head back to the wall I was on when he took a glance in my direction. I tried not to breathe loudly to keep as quiet as possible, hoping that he didn't see me.

There was a long silence. I bet he was staring at the corner I was on. He probably did see me move and I was praying that he won't come over to check. I heard his footsteps come closer to my wall. At this point, I've sucked in my breath and tried not to breathe. He stood there watching my wall again for a bit, which is getting me angry since I now have to try harder not gasp for air.

I then heard his footsteps turn around and walk away from the wall, splashing in the puddles as he did. The sound of the side door open and close reassured me that he overlooked my movement. I exhaled and tried to catch my breath again.

It was now safe to go into the alley...I then took a look at the building they had entered. It was a run-down looking building, not even two stories high compared to other old buildings, I think it used to be some sort of bar. It's a dull looking building with the bar sign partly washed off from the decades of rain, the walls cracked and clothed in graffiti. How could this place possibly still be up and no one has noticed. I looked outside of the alley to the actual front of the restaurant to see a sign pinned on the door. It read: _Townsville City Construction Department (TCCD) will be reconstructing this un-owned land by March 23. Land has been bought by AIO Co. _(That's _our_ new company that we just got.)_ All citizens must stay out of the area for safety purposes since it could be hazardous. Signed by the TCCD. _

_That explains why there are some construction machines and vehicles nearby. _I thought. _Now just to figure how to get in without opening that door..._

I took a look my surroundings in the alley. Other than the brick walls and door, there was a pile of trash cans and garbage bags...that was pretty high and close to the roof ledge. Maybe if I climbed on it...

I backed up a bit and then made a little dash to the trash and hopped onto the pile trying not to fall off balance. I positioned myself at the highest point of the bags and leaped up to grab onto the ledge. The rain was making the ledge slippery, and if I fell in the trash it would make a lot of sound and the rapists would know I'm here.

I was losing a little bit of my grip but I pushed my feet against the wall to give some support and hauled myself on top of the ledge. I brought my knee over and the ledge scraped against it and cut through my pants, almost cutting my skin.

"Damn" I muttered. I was hoping if I got out of this that there would be no proof of where I was or what I was possibly doing.

But my pants were the least of my worries right now, since the roof that I'm laying on feels very shaky and doesn't seem like it could support my weight very long. There were a couple of creaks and holes in it ...possibly from men who got drunk in the bar and started firing gunshots since the holes are around everywhere. Hope it doesn't make too much noise or that I fall in one of the holes.

"No! _NO!_" I heard a shriek. It was coming from the other side of the building, and it was the girl. I crawled over to the side from where the shriek came avoiding the holes as I crawled.

I think I was above the room they were in. There was a nearby hole that was large enough for me to peer inside, but it seemed less stable. I peered in anyway and saw the girl was backed to the wall covering her chest with the two men leaning in. They had stripped her from her clothes and half her dignity. The other half was covered by her underwear. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears, her whole body shaking with fear.

I peered in closer to get a better look of the situation...that's when I heard a crack. It was the wood below me; it was very weak and bending. The men had heard the crack as well.

"Did you hear something?" One of them said and began to look around. The other one began to look too.

The wood cracked again and sank even lower. Chips of wood fell down above the men, hinting for them to look up. They looked up and saw me staring right back down at them. I should've at least moved my head from the hole then maybe they wouldn't have noticed I was there. The wood cracked some more and was now shaking from too much weight for its thinness.

"Uh oh" I said, right before the wood folded in and broke. "GYAAAA!!!!"

I crashed down into the room. Surprisingly, I landed on something soft. When I opened my eyes I was on top one of the rapists. I was still on top of some wood, plus with my own weight, he was knocked out cold. I grimaced at the smell of his breath, it smelled like beer.

I quickly looked the side. His gun had fallen out of his pocket. I don't know if it was intelligence or instinct or maybe even common sense, but it took the gun right before the other guy took out his and pointed at me. I got up and pointed the other man's gun right back at him. Now it's a draw. If he shoots, I shoot. If I shoot, he shoots and in between all of that is a whole lot of tension.

He looked me up and down and cocked an eyebrow. It was what I was wearing. I was wearing black dress pants with a dark blue blouse and a black jacket. Of course, it's the typical rich people stereotype. All rich people are always dressed properly; we must look polished and perfect 24/7. It's annoying that we always have to dress proper. I've wished before that I could be able to wear average everyday clothes. I've always wanted to try on jeans.

"I had a feeling someone was here" He asked putting his other hand on his gun. "Who the hell are you?"

At first I thought about giving him my name, but that would just be plain stupid. I needed a cover of my true identity. He was still eyeing my clothes and me like I was some sort of freak. That's when I got an idea. I'll use my proper clothing style to my advantage. I cleared my throat.

"I'm part of the CIA Secrete Services" I said deepening my voice trying to sound tough. "I am an agent-"

A couple pieces of wood from the roof fell. That gave a little reminder that I fell through the roof to get here. A _real_ CIA Secret Service Agent wouldn't have fallen clumsily into the room he was going to sneak into.

"-in training." I added quickly.

"Huh" He snorted. He doesn't seem to believe it. I wouldn't believe it either if I were him. "If you're an 'agent' where's your badge?"

"L-Like I-I said" It was so hard not to sound so shaky. "I'm in tr-training."

"But what would a trainee be doing a dangerous job like this?" He asked with some mockery in his voice.

"W-Well...compared to the _real_ CIA Agents...tch! T-this would be nothing to them!" I said "They could come in, whoop your butt and be on their merry way."

"Hmm..." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just answer me this question: If you really _are _part of the CIA, even if you are a trainee you would at _least_ have your own gun. Why'd you take my partner's huh?"

_So he saw me snag the gun. _I thought.

"Uhh...m-my gun...needs, uhh...special repairs" I said.

"What kind of repairs?"

"My name....written on it, kind of repairs..." I said, my face was flushing red. I know I sound so lame. "Ya know, like I always wanted it on the side, ya know, so if I take it out people around would be like 'hey! It's Boomer!'"

Shit, I just said my name. Now he knows a little bit of who I am when I still don't have a clue. Score one for the bad guy.

He just stared at me for a while before bursting out laughing. I stared at him with an arched eyebrow wondering why.

"That is the dumbest load of bullsh-t I've ever heard!" He laughed.

I gave a small inward groan. I know now he won't take me seriously as a threat of any kind. I'm just some guy who happened to see them take the girl and is trying to play the superhero when he's completely powerless. He kept on laughing at me and my face flushed more.

_This is embarrassing..._ I thought miserably. _No, this isn't embarrassing, this is __**pathetic**__!_ _I can't believe everything I say amuses him._

He bent over with his hands on his knees taking a breather from all the laughing.

"You are _so_ not a CIA agent." He wheezed. "But you have a knack for story-tellin' kid"

"Umm...thank you...I guess" I muttered.

While the guy was still trying to catch his breath, I noticed the girl was gone from that spot at the wall and she was now behind the rapist. The whole time, she got to the ground and had been quietly shifting away. She was still going and slowly making her way over to a broken window.

_At least she'll get out ok...now how will I get out and away from this dude. _I thought. The guy took a deep breath and sighed, then he started snickering.

"You know, you being funny ain't gonna save yourself from me" He said as he stood, his voice returning to its husky tone. "and neither will it save the g-"

He noticed the girl was not at her spot. He whirled around to see her trying to climb on a bunch of boxes to reach the window. She began to shake once she realized she was caught.

"And where do you think you're goin'?!" He marched over to her to grab her.

"Hey! Back off her!" I marched over as well.

He turned back to me and pointed his gun at me making me point mine back at him.

"Tch! Bet'cha don't even know how to use it!" He sneered and grinned.

Ok that, I can prove him wrong. I know how to use a gun…not that I've used a _real_ one before, and this would be my first time holding the actual thing…but c'mon! What boy on earth has not played some sort of gun-related videogame in their lives and had not figured how a gun works? I've played so many gun games like Metal Gear Solid the first, second and third, Grand Theft Auto all the versions especially the new Chinatown Wars one and a whole bunch of others. Mom wasn't happy hearing that I played those type of games, thinking it might corrupt my mind into something evil, but Brick allowed it saying 'knowing this stuff might be handy in future'. So if this guy thinks I don't know how to work this thing, he has another thing comin'.

I narrowed my eyes at him and fully cocked the hammer of the gun making it give a little _click_ sound. His grin washed away from his face into a grimace since he realized just by my look that I do know how.

That's when he decided to take some action and punched me in the gut making me drop to the floor and drop my gun. The girl started to climb the boxes again only more frantic than before. The guy grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist.

"OW! LET GO!" She shrieked in pain.

I got up from the ground and charged at the guy.

"You let her go!" I yelled as I punched him square in the face making him sprawl into the boxes. There were many boxes and some covered him and it would make it difficult to climb out, which would buy us just a little time.

I took her arm and pulled her away from the boxes.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" I started to bring her towards the side door she came in on the other side of the room trying not to trip on the many old, busted tables and chairs that were scattered everywhere.

"But we could've escaped from the window!" She said.

"No, it would take too much time for both of us to crawl out, plus that guy is angry now so he's gonna be a lot quicker in trying to prevent us from getting out" I explained to her.

When I looked back at her I remembered she was still nude. Her boobs were bouncing up and down as we scurried. I blushed and quickly took off my jacked.

"Here, use this to cover yourself" I handed it to her. She blushed too and took it and tried to put on while we still hurried to the other side.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

We both whirled around to see the rapist had gotten out of the boxes, his eyes were full of rage and a bit psychotic. He began to fire again.

"Get down!" I made her duck and run as we tried to avoid the other bullets.

There was a steel bar counter in the next room that was in pretty good shape except for the little door that hung open and broken. I decided we should hide over there. I held as tightly as I could onto the girl and made a dash towards it with her trying not to stumble. We hid behind it crouching down and panting heavily.

"What are we going to do now? How do we get out?" She panted and then clutched a gold necklace that was around her neck. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here, we'll get through this" I said still panting as her "…I promise"

She gave a warm smile, she seems to trust me and that just made me smile back. She has the cutest face ever and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It's always the eyes I'm attracted to the most for some reason. The rapist's footsteps was heard and brought us back to reality.

"Where the hell are you, you little punk?!!!" He yelled. He sounded tired and doesn't seem to be thinking very straight. We tried to be very quiet. "I know you're in here…and you've got that little bitch with you too…"

We remained silent and the rapist became more impatient.

"….GRRR….COME OUT SO I CAN F—KING KILL YOU ALREADY!!!!" He started firing shots at the roof. More chips began to fall and a pile fell on the girl.

"Ouch!" She whispered and began to rub her head.

He must have heard her because he began to fire towards the steel bar counter.

"Aww man, now we really have to get out of here" I groaned. I was enjoying our little moment back there.

"There's only one door in this room how are we gonna get past him?" She whispered through the loud bangs of gunshots.

"…..we're gonna have to make a run for it" I replied back.

"WHAT? Do that?! He'll kill us for sure!" She panicked in a hushed tone.

"Ok then…I'll make a run for it on one side, while he's distracted by me, you make a run for it behind him and head for the door. I'll know you'll make it."

"B…but you'll _die!_" Tears were beginning to appear in her eyes. She really cared for me even though we just met. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter if I live or not" I said her tears began to stream down her face and I tried to wipe them. Her skin was very soft and felt nice. "As long as you make it out okay…now c'mon, we have to go now"

More holes were firing through the long counter. Even though the rapist knows we're behind the counter, he doesn't know which side we're on. If he keeps firing he could pin-point where we are.

I gave a little grin to lighten the mood. "Ready?" I asked and she shook her head 'no.'

Now would be as good as ever so I jumped over the counter and began to run to the other side. The rapists began firing at me as I ran. I could see from the corner of my eye that the girl had got up and sprinted into the other room. I ran into the other room as well, that's when I heard a gunshot and felt something extremely painful pierce my leg. He had shot me and the pain came instantly and was excruciating...so excruciating that I began to stumble as I ran. The rapist took this chance to catch up to me and punch me in the face. Then he punched me in my gut again sending me to collide with the wall. I slid down, my legs unable to support the rest of my body which was in pain. I was starting to feel unconscious by the minute.

The girl had already reached the side door but hadn't gone through it since she saw me got shot. Now she stood there watching me, too horrified or possibly scared for my life to escape.

I could feel the blood oozing out of that shot on my leg and staining my pants. There was some dripping down from my nose from that punch. I was completely weak and helpless now, I couldn't do anything. The rapist walked up to me and grabbed hold of my hair and jerked my head up. Then he placed the barrel of his gun on my forehead right in-between my eyes.

"Nighty-Night punk" He grinned and cocked the hammer of his gun.

Just before he was about to pull the trigger and kill me, I heard sirens outside the building. He heard them too and stopped. The doors of the building bursted open with police men swarming in, armed with guns and pointing at the rapist. I saw Mr. Yanda among them.

"Stop what you're doing! Back away from the man and put your hands up!" One of them who seemed to be the chief, ordered.

He was about to then hesitated. Mr. Yanda quickly dashed to him gave a fancy kick right in his jaw, sending him away from me and dropping his gun. The other policemen surrounded him and tried to pin him down.

"Mr. Yanda! Am I ever glad to see you!" I said as he helped me stand up. "…but, how did you know I was here?"

He nodded his head over to the door which was open with my limo outside. George was there peering inside from the car. I smiled grateful for their help.

The girl ran up to me from her spot near the door. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?! You're bleeding all over! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"A hospital would be nice…" I joked but then grunted as the pain from my leg and the rest of my body kept seeping in more when I tried to move.

She came by my right side to help support my leg and we began to walk to the door with Mr. Yanda helping my other side to the ambulance which was outside along with the police cars, and my limo.

"OH HELL NO! I'M NOT GONNA LET THOSE BITCHES GET AWAY!" The rapist was still struggling.

Even though they had his hands behind his back, they had not cuffed him yet. He kicked the policeman who was pinning him down in the marbles and got one of his hands free. He stretched and reached for his gun that he dropped in front of him and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

My mouth gaped open as I sucked in my breath. I couldn't believe what just happened and it went by so fast. He didn't shoot me, or Mr. Yanda…but the girl.

Her eyes were wide and completely shocked, and her breath was held in just like I did but was shaking once again. Then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to my side. I quickly grabbed her and tried to hold her up.

"BUBBLES!" I screamed. I realized what I called her. I never knew her name, she never told me…but for some reason I feel like it is her name…I feel like I knew her from before.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" I shook her a bit. "Oh God Bubbles, don't die on me! Quick! We need and ambulance _now_!!!"

Mr. Yanda now went to Bubbles' side and helped me carry her outside to the ambulance. I noticed there were camera people out with us now videotaping us. The reporters were dying to come up and ask some questions but as soon as they saw me so beat up plus Bubbles who was unconscious and bleeding they backed up to give us space to reach the ambulance. The paramedics quickly took her in the vehicle and placed her on a stretcher. They began to put needles and hook things onto her and got her pulse on the heart monitor machine. Her heart rate was going pretty fast which wasn't good. They told me to go on the other stretcher and just to relax as much as I could so that my heart rate wouldn't go up either. The other paramedics in the ambulance began giving orders to each other of what could be done in the meantime to keep her alive.

The stretchers were pretty close so I reached over and held her hand. It was just as soft as the skin on her face.

"I'll be right here with you. We'll get through this together…just as I promised." I said to her, hoping she could hear me. I was breathing harshly, the wound from that gunshot had me lose a lot of blood and its draining me from my energy, but I still held onto her hand.

The ambulance rushed down the streets in the murky rain to the hospital as I held onto her. Not letting go until we had too.

* * *

**Looks like Bubbles is in a more dangerous situation than before! Will She and Boomer be able to make it through? Or will the pain and suffering be too much for our Bubbles? Stay tuned for the next chapter of TGL! (R&R)**

**BTW: Forget what I said at the end about Princess in the last chapter...I changed my mind :)**

**and P.S.: A few people have told me about the cliff-hangers that I use in my stories...and I LUVVVV cliff-hangers (whether reading or writting them) but some people DON'T...sooo, I'm trying to bring the 'cliffage' down a notch for my stories. Please tell me if the end of this chapter sounds like a cliffhanger. Thanks!^^ **


End file.
